Bleach B Station
by katakoi
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are hosts of a radio show! I did base it on the real Bleach B Station with some differences, so it would probably be good if you were familiar with it. Tatsuki will also play a major role. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

6/10

"Welcome to Bleach B Station!" Ichigo shouted with fake enthusiasm over the radio, after Rukia informed him that he was on the air. "That's right! This is a new program, so don't turn off the radio because you have no idea what's going on. Anyway, this is your host, Kurosaki Ichigo, and-"

"and second host Kuchiki Rukia!" she added playfully also with fake enthusiasm, although to her many adoring fans her voice was more convincing than Ichigo's. "We are live from Karakura High. This is an after school program, where we will invite one of your fellow students each week. Stay tuned to find out who this week's guest will be after this commercial break."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit." Ichigo's tone reverted to his regular somewhat scary unintentional implication, as the listeners couldn't hear what they were saying during a commercial break.

"Oh, are you just upset that my radio voice received 99 percent of the votes while yours received only one percent during the demo?"

"It's not like I really care about that. I didn't even want to do this radio thing in the first place. It was your idea."

"You fool." She also reverted to her regular somewhat scary strong, unfaltering tone. "You better take this seriously. Did you forget? The idea of appealing to the students is just a cover-up. The reason we are really here is because apparently the hollow Grand Fisher was reported to be near this school."

"So why don't I just beat it?"

"Don't be a fool. You couldn't possibly beat him. He has evaded us Shinigami for 50 years. Only a vice-captain would be able to beat him."

"Then why don't you just call Soul Society with that cellphone and ask for one? Then we can stop this ridiculous radio show."

"I... can't contact Soul Society."

"Why? Is something wrong? Reception?"

"No, it's not like that. It's... I really need to tell you something..."

"Yes, and we're back on the air! This week's guest is... Arisawa Tatsuki!"

"Yes, this is Tatsuki," she introduced. Her fake enthusiasm was actually worse than Ichigo's. "How long is this going to be anyway?"

"Uh, well, we're really happy to have you as our guest today."

"I only did it because Orihime asked me too. Although I do have some questions, for you, Ichigo, no, both of you, about that night, when I visited Orihime's during dinner. I saw-"

"Why don't we introduce our first corner," Rukia interrupted cleanly. "Our first corner is Zanpakuto Naming Game!"

"A zanpakuto is a special sword that responds to the owner's unique talents and feelings," Ichigo read from a script. "In this corner, we will take fan suggestions for Tatsuki's zanpakuto. You can send in your suggestion to Rukia's cellphone. Apparently everyone already knows her email. So, Tatsuki, what should people consider when naming your zanpakuto?"

She thought for a while, then decided, "Martial arts, I guess. I used to beat Ichigo up all the time. I'm still better than him at the arcade." She didn't know what a zanpakuto really was, but if she did have one, she would use it to protect those she cared for, like Orihime. She vowed one day that she would protect her from all the people that would try to hurt her, but she didn't say that on the radio.

"We'll read fan suggestions after this commercial break!"

"Ichigo, I really need to talk to you." Rukia would have said the exact same words, if Tatsuki hadn't said them first. That monster, that attacked Orihime, what was it? Both of you were there. You managed to defeat that one, but are there more?"

"You can see ghosts?"

"I've seen them more than once now. I know you fight them, wearing black clothing."

"Does Orihime know?"

"I don't know. Her memories of that night are completely different than mine. To her it was just a random dream, but I saw what happened."

"It's not something you should get involved with. They're really dangerous."

"Ichigo, you're such a show-off. I don't care how dangerous they are. If there are more of them, and they're attacking Orihime, I want to know what's going on! I'm not going to just sit back and let them hurt her! You use these zanpakuto to fight those monsters, right? Then give me one!"

"I told you we should have chosen a different corner," Ichigo said to intentionally rile up Rukia, "and you were the one worried I would blow our secret identities."

"I gave her and Orihime memory replacements," she explained, "it's impossible she could have remembered." Unless she has immense spiritual power, but those thoughts were secluded to herself.

"Welcome back! This is Bleach B Station, corner: Zanpakuto Naming Game. We will now read fans' suggestions for Tatsuki's zanpakuto. Then I will go first. Radio name: Orihime. 'Attack, Orihime Robot, with flames spewing from her mouth and a 400 horse power engine...' It keeps listing other abilities... she even drew a picture... the robot is crying..."

"Then next is my turn. Radio name: Chizuru. 'Ichigo o tousse, bishoujoken!'" (Defeat Ichigo, Pretty Girl Sword!) "Well, Tatsuki, what do you think?"

"I like the part about beating up Ichigo," she answered, "but I don't care for the bishoujo part. Maybe I'll have better luck. Let's see... this one is unsigned. 'Makenai, Mamorimaru!' I guess I'll choose this one." It meant: "Don't lose, or don't give up, the one to protect!" It was almost as though the person who wrote that letter had read her thoughts. If she were to have a zanpakuto, that was the one she wanted.

"Well, we're out of time for today's show! We want to here your comments so don't forget to send us mail. Also, every month there will be a trivia question. The person who answers correctly will be July's first guest! This month's questions is, 'What is the name of Kuchiki Rukia's zanpakuto!' Everyone, try your hardest. That's all for today's Bleach B Station! Byebye!"

After Tatsuki left, Ichigo asked Rukia, "What should we do about her? She seems to be able to see us."

"Leave her be," Rukia said. "She won't tell anyone."

"Not that. She says she wants to fight hollows. She's a determined girl. If she says she wants to, then nothing's going to stop her."

"Are you worried?"

"Of course. How could I not be?"

"Are you close? She was the first one you asked to be this week's guest." Actually, she was the one that was worried. She just couldn't go outright and say that she was worried about him and Tatsuki, together, though.

"I guess you could say we're close. We've known each other for a while. We used to practice martial arts together, at the same dojo... back then. That reminds me. Next week, I won't be able to make it to for the radio. You'll have to do it without me."

"What are you talking about? It's only our second week!"

"I'm sorry."

"What if there's a hollow?"

"All you care about are hollows!" His sudden outburst of unprecedented anger shocked Rukia. "There's something that day I have to do."

Rukia left first, without him, even though they did live in the same house. She secretly lived in his closet. She decided it would be best to leave him alone, so she didn't get a chance to tell him about her pressing matter.

It began to rain, and Ichigo still hadn't left. Next week was the anniversary of his mother's death. She had died protecting him, so he blamed himself, even though his family didn't. He thought they should, but they didn't. He loved his mother, of course, like any other person, but that fateful, day, he lost something more.

Tatsuki suddenly entered, carrying a wet umbrella. "What are you still doing here," he asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied right away. "I have club activities for Judo, remember? What about you?"

"Just thinking."

"Next week's almost here, isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Do you have an umbrella?"

"No."

"Will you share mine?"

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"You were the only one that voted for my radio voice during the demo, weren't you?"

"I only did it because I was mad at the immature boys for ogling over Rukia, but... I don't mind listening to your voice. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen, even if the rain is this loud. You don't seem to care a lot about your radio business, but I want you to try your hardest, because from now on I'll be your number one fan."

"Thank you. Even if Rukia gets 99 percent of the vote, just one person is enough."

Her rare but beautiful bright smile was able to lift his spirts. The two of them walked home together, under one umbrella, protected from the rain. 


	2. Chapter 2

6/17 

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, your host for this week's edition of Bleach B Station!" she announced. When it was learned that Rukia would be hosting this week's show alone, the number of listeners was expected to double, yet that number still wouldn't replace the void of the one who was normally with her. "Ichigo was not present at school today, and will not be attending this recording. If he is sick, I give him his best wishes. After these commercials, I will introduce this week's guest."

This time, she actually listened to the commercials, and found them to be mere boring advertisements. The studio was less empty after Orihime entered. She had volunteered willingly, but Rukia invited her because she seemed to know something about Ichigo's disappearance.

"Hi everyone!" Orihime shouted with true enthusiasm after the program restarted. "This is Inoue Orihime. It's too bad Kurosaki-kun isn't here."

"Do you know where he is?" Rukia asked immediately.

"No, but Tatsuki-chan would know." She gave an honest answer, not knowing what problems it would cause.

"Why Tatsuki?"

"I talked with her this morning. She told me some things. If you're worried about Ichigo, you should probably talk to her, but she said she wasn't feeling well and skipped toady's Judo Club activities. It's really rare for her."

"We've been talking too much about Ichigo, haven't we? It's not like I can't do this show without him. Let's read some fan-mail." She chose an envelope from a large overflowing pile of letters, and read, "Radio name: Keigo. 'Ichigo doesn't deserve to be on the radio! His voice is scary! It's unfair that he gets to work next to the school beauty while all the other men suffer!"

"I don't know why everyone thinks Kurosaki-kun is so scary. Sometimes he is very funny, don't you think, Kuchiki-san?"

"You're right. He's not a bad guy."

"But you're so amazing. Everyone loves you. Even without Ichigo the ratings for this show went up."

"I'm honoured, but he's actually very important."

"How so?"

"I can't explain, really. It's more like a lot of little things. It's just that, it's not the same doing the show without him."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought the script like you asked."

"That's right. Today we are introducing a new corner: Radio Drama."

"For this corner, I have personally developed a script that Kuchiki-san and I will act for everyone. I am secretly very proud of it. I tried my hardest! Also, I brought costumes from the sewing club."

"Actually, we're on the radio so nobody will be able to see what we're wearing."

"That's a shame. These were made by the sewing captain, Ishida-kun. He's probably listening. He was looking forward to these costumes. They're very cute. He's a sewing genius. I still want to wear mine! Won't you wear it?"

"You convinced me. After this commercial break we will begin our radio drama, in full costume. Look forward to it!"

During the commercials, they slipped on their costumes over their school uniforms. It was rather silly, to be dressing up for a radio show, but it was kind of fun in its own way.

"Wow! It looks great on you!" Orihime exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yours is very nice too," replied Rukia with prepared formality.

"But yours is really cute. Ishida-kun must have put extra effort into yours."

"Are you and he close?"

"Hmm? We spent lots of time together during sewing club. It's really fun with him. My skills have really improved thanks to him."

"Ichigo doesn't have any clubs." The only they really spent together was fighting hollows.

"This radio thing is sort of like a club."

"with only two people?"

"Two people aren't enough?"

"No, you're right. This is like a club, for two people. I will think of it that way."

"Kuchiki-san, do you have... feelings for Kurosaki-kun?"

"Feelings? It's just that... I'm not supposed to."

"I think he might have feelings for you, but Tatsuki-chan..."

"Tatsuki?"

"No, never mind."

"Welcome back to Bleach B Station! We will now begin our radio drama, entitled: Princess and Dragon! Orihime, playing the part of the princess, is in love with a neighbouring prince, Ryuu. This part was originally meant to be done by Ichigo, but I will have to fill in. An angel, my true part, descends from the heavens to aid her love, but was it really meant to be?"

Orihime, the princess, began to read off the script, "It's been so long since I last saw that handsome prince, Ryuu. We first met a ball, and he asked me to dance with him. He was a wonderful dancer. Our eyes met, and I fell in love with him at first sight, but I haven't heard from him since. When will our fated love finally flourish?"

Rukia knocked on the counter to improvise for a princess's chamber, as a sound effect to signal Ryuu's entrance. "Hime-sama," she said with her best male imitation, "it's been a long time."

"Ryuu-sama! I wanted to see you! I mean, what are you doing here, in my kingdom."

"I regret to inform you that my king has waged war on your country."

"War? But why?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's keen on your territory. I have no choice but to swear loyalty to my king. If I may offer advice, I would like for you to try and evacuate as many people as possible by tonight. My king's army is unbeatable."

"Tonight? So sudden?"

"There should be at least enough time for you and your family and some of your servants to escape. I will ensure that you are safe."

"I can't abandon my country!"

"You are a superb princess. I wish there were another way."

"There is," Rukia said, in an angelic voice. She switched between the roles cleanly, as talented as a Japanese voice actor!

"Who are you?" Orihimi asked in awe. "You're beautiful, like an angel."

"I was sent here to make your wishes come true, princess. If you two marry, the king will have no reason to attack this kingdom."

"Marry? But..."

"Don't you want to," the prince said, coaxingly. "I think it's a good idea."

"Then... I will, gladly, because I really love you. People shouldn't get married, unless they really love each other, right?"

"I will return to my king immediately to order our troops to a halt. You may sleep peacefully tonight, Hime-sama."

There were explosion sound effects. "What's going on?" Orihime yawned. "The kingdom is under attack! Why? Ryuu must be leading the forces! I have to find him! Ryuu-sama? Ryuu-sama?"

"Hime," the prince responded softly.

"What's going on? Why are your armies still attacking? My entire country is burning!"

"You were right when you said people should only get married if they love each other. I don't love you. I fell in love with an angel."

"Angel?"

"That's right," the angel said. "I have fallen in love with this man."

"I thought you were supposed to make my wishes come true!"

"Love is for angels, and dreams are for men. Even an angel feels loneliness. Come, my prince. We will escape from this fire to the heavens together. Lets leave this dying kingdom, lover."

"I won't let you get away with this! I swear vengeance! I will not let your king take this kingdom! Attack, Orihime robot! With flames spewing from the mouth! Destroy everything! Bohahaha!"

"The end," Rukia said uncertainly.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it would have been better without the robot."

"Really? I thought that was the best part!"

"Well, listeners, that was our first Bleach B Station radio drama! That's all the time for today. Don't forget about this month's trivia. Until next week! Bybye!"

Rukia said her farewells to Orihime, pretending to be happy and joyful. She was tired. The radio wasn't as fun, without Ichigo. She planned to go home, and hope that he was there, but her cellphone suddenly began to ring. She looked at the screen, and her eyes widened. There was a hollow, and it was not just a regular hollow, as it was Grand Fisher. She had to find Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

6/17 Requiem

Ichigo had skipped school that day to visit his mother's grave with his family. It had become a tradition, that they would visit, mourn, then prove to her that they were still living well. It was a day that marked the converging point of their eternal cycle of sadness unto happiness.

The day proceeded normally, like all the other times he had visited his mother's grave, as normal as visiting a grave was for him. It was normal because it was the same as it was every year, until Tatsuki showed up waving to him from afar. Ichigo overreacted and stampeded to go talk with her, causing Karin to grow suspicious and her suspicions to cause Yuzu to worry.

They found a secluded area where they could talk with each other privately. "What did you come all the way here for?" he asked gruffly, although he was not exactly upset.

"I was worried," she said carefully. "You seemed down lately. Are you all right?"

"It's the same as every year. She's still dead."

"Not about her. I mean, about Rukia."

"What about her?"

"You two weren't getting along as well recently, like you usually do."

"It's not like we really get along well. We're just always together because of circumstances."

"Did something happen?"

"She's made because I ditched today's radio. That's all."

"I there's more. Why won't you tell me about your shinigami work?"

"I already told you. It's not something you should get involved with."

"Then, what about Rukia?"

"She's different. She saved my family; I owe her."

"I owe you, too."

"Why? I haven't done anything."

"No, you've - no, it's not important. Anyway, I brought a portable radio. You're worried about whether or not Rukia is doing well, right? Well, even if you don't say so, I'll leave this here, just in case you ever change your mind."

Ichigo stared at the radio for a long time, and by the time he finally decided to listen, it was no use since the show must have already long ended; however, he still turned the radio on, hoping to hear her voice. As expected, there was only static, like the currents that cause confusion between people trying to communicate from faraway. But every once in a while, he thought he could hear lapses of her voice, desperately fighting the static, fighting the current.

He listened harder. He closed his eyes, and imagined that there was no currents between them. The static disappeared, and he could hear a few scant words: hollow, Grand Fisher, school, cemetery. He eventually realized what had happened: the dangerous hollow Grand Fisher was spotted near the school, and was heading in the direction of the local cemetery. His family was in danger.

He rushed to his mother's grave, where is family would be, not knowing how he would fight without Rukia to give him his shinigami powers, but he went anyway. When he got there, his family was safe, peacefully praying at his mother's memorial.

He knew hollows had a tendency to attack people with high spiritual energy. If neither his family nor he was the target, then who was? Of course - the only other person in the area with spiritual energy was Tatsuki. Her life was in danger.

Tatsuki was leaving the cemetery peacefully, wondering why she had even come and skipped her important judo club activities before the big upcoming tournament and given him her favourite radio. Well, it didn't matter, she thought.

As she left, she could see and hear ghosts, talking and laughing normally as if they weren't ghosts at all and were still alive. She wondered if there were people that would actually want to see ghosts; to her, it was just a burden. She wondered how Ichigo felt about it.

Among the noises she heard, something different, something monstrous suddenly struck the air. It sounded neither like any of the ghosts she had met nor a human. It was a disturbing, ugly howl, that caused all the other serene spirits to scatter.

She heard thumps, of large feet pounding into the ground, getting stronger, getting nearer. At first it seemed the noises and the depressions in the ground were coming from nowhere, but then she could see him. He was like the monster that had attacked Orihime, but worse.

"Are you a hollow?" she demanded fearlessly. Her fear was hidden behind anger and determination.

"You certainly look delicious," Grand Fisher chuckled, licking his lips. "You must have a high spiritual energy. It's certainly rare, for a human. You seem to be stronger than most shinigami. I will certainly savour this."

"What's with your kind? Why did you attack Orihime?"

"What a dumb question. We attack whomever we like. We eat, because we are hungry. We need strong spiritual energy to sustain our existence, like yours."

Strands of his fur extended, and like ropes entangled her, clenching her tightly and restricting her arms. He lifted her to his jaws, but suddenly, somehow, there was a bright flash of energy, temporarily blinding him as his ropes were ripped apart.

She didn't know how, but somehow she had freed herself. The hollow seemed incredibly hurt, and infuriated, but he soon calmed himself.

"I won't let you use that attack again," he said, as something resembling a small innocent boy appeared. "Everyone has someone in their memory whom they can't attack. This is how I have survived against those shinigami this long. I saw your memory. After I feed the information to this empty body, it will assume that person. What will you do."

There was another bright flash, and the small boy transformed into... 


	4. Chapter 4

6/17 Ode to Fairy Tale Living

When she was young, she heard a story, of a princess and a dragon. Dragons had the reputation of being fire-breathing monsters, that rampantly burned villages and destroyed kingdoms and empires, but that was only reputation.

There was a gentle dragon, who's family was chased from their nest by bounty hunters and "protectors of the peace." This dragon lost his parents to those hunters and those protects and was forced to fly far far away.

One stormy night, he was wounded, and was hiding in a cave for shelter from the rain, while its wound worsened and worsened. This dragons had no friends, no parents, to nurse his injuries. So he stayed in the quiet cold rain.

A kind, beautiful princess from a nearby kingdom came to the cave and healed the dragon, and kindly cared for him, and kindly brought him food each day until his strength returned. The princess had to keep him a secret, lest let the hunters take him, and execute him in the name of justice. The dragon knew that this was what had to be so, but he felt lonely in that cold quiet cave and wanted more than anything for to truly befriend the kind beautiful princess.

An angel came, bearing the ability to grant his wish, and magically transformed him into a handsome prince, worthy of marrying the beautiful princess. The only catch was that if he failed to protect his princess, he would revert back to his monstrous dragon form.

He hurried to the princess, to tell her the good news, but the kingdom was under attack and knights had broken through the front guard and infiltrated the castle grounds. He hurried to the princess's chamber to save her, but in his human form he had no strength. Had he been a dragon, saving the princess would have been easy, but he was not and he had failed, to protect his princess.

He reverted to his monstrous dragon form, and became a raging fire-breathing monster more than worth his reputation. He destroyed the castle and attacked the armies until everything was but ruins, black as shadow. When he learned that the princess had not been slain by the rival army but by his own fire, tears fell from his eyes. He was really a gentle dragon, but he had truly become a monster there at that kingdom, where he failed to protect his princess.

He was not really a monster, but nevertheless the hunters took him, and cut off its wings, and tied it to the ground for eternal punishment, where each day humans would stone him as a sign of rejction, and ignorance of his humanity within. He moaned each day, a painful cry to his fellow brethren to protect the princess, protect the princess...

Through the generations thereafter, the story was altered, until it eventually became a fairy tale, but the version Tatsuki heard, became her credo. She was to protect the princess at all costs, so now, how could she fight with the image of the one whom she'd been assigned to protect in front of her? And who assigned her this task? She forgot.

Grand Fisher grinned, knowing he had clinched the upper hand, shoving his puppet bearing the image of Orihime at her without relent as a mocking gesture. She knew it was only an image, and not really Orihime, but she found her mind automatically alter, and prohibit her body from attacking or moving.

The image of Orihime, resembling perfectly the true Orihime, attacked her, laughing so kind and carefree. Though she would not attack the image, the image would not hesitate to attack her. When she was young, she heard a story, and there was more to the story than what she currently remembered, but she could not recall the missing details.

In one version of the story, the dragon was a female, and did have one companion, a valiant knight who always fought alongside his trustworthy beast in battle. The knight vowed to accompany her until the end, but during certain circumstances, the knight fell in love with an angel and abandoned the dragon.

Now, Tatsuki found herself in Ichigo's arms. He was breathing heavily, and there was a large wound slashed across his chest, but his face showed no concern, only determination and focus on his opponent.

"Ichigo, you saved me..." Tatsuki managed.

"It's nothing," he lied. "I told you not to get involved with hollows. Stay back, while I beat this guy."

"No, I'll fight too. You're hurt." The dragon never let the knight fight alone in battle.

"I'm fine. Rukia will definitely come here." The knight was always miraculously saved in battle by a shining angel.

Rukia came, and with a strange glove, was able to transform Ichigo into a shinigami. After a long battle, Grand Fisher was eventually defeated, squirming on the ground. Ichigo and Rukia cornered him, not allowing him to run away.

"Grand Fisher, the most dangerous hollow that has eluded shinigami for... this time it is now 50 years," Rukia said, with form that seemed practiced. "You will now receive justice, in the name of peace."

"Are you so sure you want to finish me off so soon," he laughed, even though he was obviously hurting. "I have all the secrets about hollow existence that you shinigami so fruitlessly have been searching for since our genesis. I will tell you everything you want to know. Why don't you broadcast it, on next week's radio?" 


	5. Chapter 5

6/17 A Little Ditty

Ichigo and Rukia walked home in the rain together without an umbrella, as their hands weren't free, and were instead dragging Grand Fisher behind them with painful rope. For some totally illogical reason, they decided to take the long way home, even though it was raining, and it happened to be covered by lots of rocky bumps and muddy hills. Every once in a while he had to spit out mouthfuls of gravel, but he didn't complain because his captors would then threaten to cut him off from the radio. Ichigo sighed, wondering how he was going to hide both Rukia and Grand Fisher in his room.

Rukia sighed as well. "What a pity," she said. "My dress is all ruined."

Ichigo had only just realized. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a long story. What do you think, is it pretty?"

"Um, yeah. It look's pretty on you."

"Really?" She seemed flabbergasted, even though she was the one who had questioned with the intention to set up an answer in the first place.

"You came all the way from school, right? Didn't others already comment on what you're wearing? It stands out."

"Yes, almost everyone praised me on how beautiful I looked, but, I didn't believe it until I heard it from you." 


	6. Chapter 6

6/24

There were indeed many questions to be asked to Grand Fisher during this week's showing, as not only did Rukia wish to investigate the mysteries of hollow existence for the sake of her sacred duty as a shinigami, but also Ichigo had recognized Fisher's human form as the boy who had been present when his mother had died.

It seemed that all three of them were hiding some of their thoughts when they solemnly entered the broadcasting station. There was a dark, unsettling atmosphere, and ratings would fall, but their concerns were obviously elsewhere.

The greatest challenge of today's radio show would be to hide the identities of both Fisher and Rukia. Because part of the agreement was for Fisher to reveal his secrets to Soul Society, the worlds of living and dead were connected via radio, and it was decided not to use Rukia's name, as for some still unexplained reason to Ichigo she had something to hide from her superiors.

"Welcome back to Bleach B Station!" Rukia began, breaking the first commercial break. "This is your host, and of course, my assistant, Ichigo!"

"I was demoted," he mumbled.

"Today we have a very special guest. His name is Fisher. You may have seen him wandering halls today. That is because he is a grade 9 student from a faraway middle school. He will graduate soon and is thinking of coming to this high school, so he's been checking out the grounds."

"That's right," Fisher said, in a surprisingly human voice.

"So, why did you decide to come to this school?" It was useless drivel, information that nobody cared to hear, but it was part of the act to verify to the listeners Fisher's false identity.

"Well, I am a huge fan of this radio station. Also, I actually used to live in this area." He was probably lying, to go along with the act. "When I was young, I enjoyed playing near the river. Fishing was one of my hobbies. You may not remember, but we were acquaintances when we were children."

"It is the second time we've met."

"No, this is the third. You just don't remember the first time. How saddening."

"How interesting. So how is the school so far? Do you like what you've seen."

"Ah, yes. The town hasn't changed at all. The school is everything I expected it to be. So many busy people, associating with one another with inconsequential gossip, so elated, so carefree, taking life for granted. They are perfect targets."

"Targets?" Rukia repeated the word, but with less certainty.

"Oh, to make friends, of course." He licked his lips, his eyes were glittering, as the instinct of a hunter began to defy his human disguise.

Sensing something was wrong, Ichigo decided to move the program along swiftly, by moving on to more important things: "I think I may have seen you when I used to live here. You said you used to play by the river, right?"

"That's right. I simply love fishing. I've caught many beauties over the years. I like the energetic ones, ones with lots of spirit."

"Don't you find it cruel, tricking fish with lures and taking their lives?"

"We have to eat, don't we? We can't leave our stomachs hollow."

"Then, you would eat any fish. Even one that might be pure and innocent, like a mother defending her child." Ichigo was hoping to press the matter. He, like Rukia, was also interested in the mechanics of a hollow mind, as he might then discover the reason for his mother's death, the reason for his sadness, and the reason for his wrath.

"To me, all fish are the same. I make no discrepancy between them, other than how delicious they will be. Even if I felt pity, there would be no choice but to abandon it, lest I starve and hunger for the rest of eternity."

Ichigo's temper seemed to be rising, and sensing something wrong, Rukia interrupted him. "Tell me more about fishing," she said to Grand Fisher, motioning him to continue his current discussion, as the true meaning of his words were not about catching fish, but consuming spiritual energy.

"The key to fishing of course, is a good lure. Most people use food as bait, but I find that the most effective item once can use in deceiving is a friend. By disguising my bait as a fellow fish in deed, other fish will rush to aid him, and fall into my trap." This explained the reason why Grand Fisher uses a human puppet, and why Ichigo was tricked into saving an already dead human shape from a flowing river.

"What I really want to know, is why fishing brings you so much joy."

"It brings me peace, equilibrium. There is something I lack that can be found only in my prey; therefore I eat. I cannot properly live without their energy. I eat and eat and eat, in the hopes that the spirits I consume will someday fill the emptiness I feel, but is a long, almost quite hopeless project. Patience of course, is imperative for any successful hunter. I hope this information is useful to you. Perhaps you might consider taking up fishing yourself."

"I don't think I will."

"That's too bad. I find it strange, you, a similar creature, does not find the need to do so as I do. Have you found what I lack?" He was talking about shinigami and hollows, but at the same time it is a mystery why some humans kill and some humans save lives.

"That was today's fishing lesson. When we return from this commercial break, we will begin the corner: monthly trivia. As promised, the first person to correctly name my zanpakuto will become the guest for next week's show. Everyone, try your best!"

"What an amusing game it is, Rukia," Grand Fisher laughed. He no longer had to hide Rukia's name, as it was the final commercial break before the final segment and the end of the recording. "You don't really think anyone will know the name, do you? I, however, have seen it, personally. It's a shame I'm not valid to enter, as I would love to return to this school again, but I feel most sorry for the others who will have their hopes eradicated, when they don't win their prize of being next to the beloved Kuchiki Rukia. I heard you're very popular with the students here. How happy I am for you."

"He's right. What do we do when nobody is able to answer correctly?" Ichigo asked.

"Then next well be us alone," Rukia replied with a hidden smile. "Is that... unfair?"

"No, I guess it's all right."

"Then I will look forward to next week."

"We're back," Grand Fisher announced, with a grin. "We will now begin our monthly trivia. As this week's guest, I think it is only fair that I go first." He fished through a large overflowing bundle of letters, and seemed for a stalled time to meander through the pile until he finally found the one he was looking for. "Let's see. This fan has answered: Shiwatorimaru. Well, Rukia, that's right, isn't it?"

Ichigo was about to question the use of her name, but Rukia silenced him. She was frozen, then shaking. Her eyes were wide, and with a quavering, shattered voice, she managed, "Yes... that is correct. There's no point in hiding... if it is him... he would already know. Only one person could have answered. The name... is it... it is..."

"Abarai Renji." 


	7. Chapter 7

7/01

"So this is Bleach B Station," Ichigo started crossly, as tensely he eyed Renji and tensely Renji eyed him. Rukia avoided eye contact with both of them, and stared down at the floor. "If you've just tuned in, we have a special guest today. This is Ichigo. I'm here with Rukia, and our very special guest, who correctly answered last month's difficult trivia, Abarai Renji. I didn't think bad guys listened to the radio."

He wasn't completely incorrect in saying such, as Renji indeed was not greeted well by the school. First, he broke every boy's dream of sitting in the broadcast room with their idol, Kuchiki. Even though none of them had sent the correct answer anyway, they still felt cheated. Second, before the show Renji and Rukia were seen together acting comfortably, as though they had known each other for years. Even Ichigo felt somewhat annoyed. Renji became hated more so than Ichigo. With Ichigo it was only "friendly hating," but Renji was truly the enemy.

"A friend told me about this show," Renji countered confidently, as though he were trying to prove that he was superior to Ichigo. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"There were a lot of people trying to win your ticket to today's session. I'm sure they all want to hear how you found the answer. I'm sure you didn't cheat."

"You might just call it pure luck. A man every now and then needs something to help him along no matter how hard he tries. It remains the same though, the fact I was the one who answered correctly; therefore, I deserve to be here."

"You deserve to be here? So, are you a big fan of this show? Do you know about any of our corners? Do you know who any of our guests were?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I was under the impression that you didn't like doing this program either. You only did it to be near Rukia, didn't you? And you may know more about this station than I do, but what do you really know about her?"

"About Rukia? She's my friend."

"Friends? Then there shouldn't be any secrets between you two. I'll make sure if that myself. No better place to confess than the radio. The relation between the hosts is key. What do you think? Which is more important, the interaction with the fans or with the people right here? People that don't belong together shouldn't be hosting a radio show, don't you agree?"

"Don't belong together? What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll realize eventually. Anyway, Rukia was kind enough to help me about before the program started. Since I'm this month's first guest, I apparently have the responsibility, no the privelege, of choosing this month's trivia."

"Well, hurry up. Let's hear it."

"What is Abarai Renji's one wish?"

"Do you think anyone will be able to answer this?"

"Well, there are many things a man might wish for, but only one wish matters to me. Money? Fame? Power? Maybe I'm like any other person, or maybe I'm not such a simpleton. Well, everyone try your hardest. With a little luck, you might get it right. On July's last session, the first person to send in the correct answer will be awarded a free pass to August's first show. It really is worthy, since I am just having the best of times."

"I'm glad. After our commercial break we will begin our second radio drama." After the commercials began, his voice became even grumpier than before. "I hope you remembered to write today's script."

"I almost forgot. It's a good thing I had Rukia here to help me out. We composed the script together."

"You did?" Ichigo questioned Rukia, for some sort of evidence. She only nodded weakly and lazily.

"I really think it turned out well."

"You're listening to Bleach B Station. We will now start our second radio drama. Let's see, it's sort of like a continuation of the last one. Even though the angel promised the prince an eternal paradise, for some reason, they are forced to live in an isolated area, hiding themselves from both humans and deities. I play the part of the prince, Rukia is the angel, and Renji is one of her superiors who has come from the heavens with grave news. Then, then Rukia will start things off."

"Dragon, I'm sorry for putting you through all this," the angel apologized.

"It's no big deal. Let's not give up on our love. Even if we cannot have the eternal paradise in the heavens, we will hard here on earth. We just have to keep our spirits up. Even though our last harvest was a failure, we'll make it somehow. The heavy rain will end eventually."

"But you're becoming thinner."

"It's no big deal."

"But you can't be near any of your friends."

"It's no big deal."

"But-"

"It's no big deal. Don't you get it? I love you, so I'm willing to go through anything, farm in the fields every rainy hour of every rainy day, to be with you. Paradise will be ours, one day. This time I promise you."

"I like it when you're this way. Even I begin to believe in your dreams."

"You two seem to be getting along well," Renji interrupted. He made no effort to alter his voice, as it already fit the part perfectly. "I think you know why I've come. Have you made your preparations?"

"I... I knew this was coming, but I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!"

"You know you can't do that. I don't want to have to force you."

"Don't hurt her!" the prince shouted.

"Stay out of the way. You're an insignificant human. You don't know what powers you're dealing with. It is a felony for an angel to lend some of her powers to a human. She will return with me before her sins rise any further."

"Don't hurt her," Ichigo repeated.

"If you want to protect her so much, then why don't you fight me? Don't worry, I want hurt your dear angel, but I can't promise the same for you."

"Renji, wait," Rukia said. "It's not his fault. I'll return with you; just leave him alone." She was crying.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"The script," Renji demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just wanted to stay with you a little longer. This was an end that couldn't be avoided."

"I will now use my powers to erase your memories," said Renji. "It will be the same for anyone who has ever met her. You will forget everything about her and that you ever loved her. You will lose the powers that don't belong to you, and they will return to their rightful owner. She will return, and all will be right in the world. Rukia will disappear from this world."

"What is this?"

"Read the script," Rukia commanded submissively.

"I... I will never forget you."

The drama ended, the program ended, and Ichigo was alone in the radio room. He didn't remember what had happened. He did not keep the prince's promise. He did not keep his own promise. Alone in the radio room all he could hear was static; the current would not connect two forgotten voices. 


	8. Chapter 8

7/08

It had been a week since her departure, and she really had disappeared from the world. Nobody remembered her or mentioned her; she slipped completely from memory to the effect where it seemed she never existed to begin with, but she did. Slowly, and painfully, Ichigo was beginning to remember her, but to him it seemed more like a punishment than a blessing as there was nothing for him to do but endure in a world without her by his side.

The feeling he disliked most was the one he got when he watched the others, act normally, like it was a day like any other day, happily discussing with one another despite Rukia's disappearance. Rukia was once the school's most popular radio personality, and now no one even knew who she was.

He wanted to talk with someone, but there was no one to talk to. She was gone, and he was alone, and nobody could possibly offer what he wanted. That was what he thought.

"Why is Rukia gone?" Tatsuki asked suddenly. He hadn't even noticed her approach.

"You... remember?" Ichigo seemed to be lifted from his dark state. Hearing her name from someone else's voice was like a gift, giving him hope, and reminding him of the existence of others.

"I remember her absolutely clearly. How about you?"

"I only remember a bit. I guess it's because my spiritual energy is slowly returning to normal, and I've started to see ghosts again, but it's not as strong as before."

"But it's there. That means you can still communicate. The other world, where Rukia is - it is now not as far as it was before."

"I have no idea of how to get there, and she went there willingly. That much I remember."

"You seem to have forgotten that the angel wanted to stay. It was only because of circumstances that she had to leave." She substituted characters in place of their real names. "The prince and the angel loved each other, and they wanted to stay together, even if it broke the laws of Soul Society. That's how strong their love was. They wouldn't give up, even in this situation."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well, why don't you start with today's radio? If you don't go soon, you'll be late."

"What's the point of doing it alone? Rukia was the only attraction. Now nobody is going to listen."

"I told you before, I will listen. I have a judo tournament coming up, but as long as you speak, I'll try to check in between matches."

"There's no guest."

"I'll-"

"It's a little silly to give up on the inter-high finals just for a radio show," a mystery voice projected. A man wearing sandals and a uniform with matching hat with green and white stripes, while carrying a cane and fan, entered. "How do you do? My name is Urahara Kisuke. I will be today's guest."

"Who are you? I can sense strong spiritual power from you."

"Excellent. So you can sense my spiritual energy. I suggest you do as you originally planned and listen between matches. There may be some things that are of interest you. Don't worry. I'll make sure that this boy speaks. Now, Kurosaki, it is time for Bleach B Station!"

"This is Bleach B Station," Ichigo said morosely, with almost a negligible voice. "Our, I mean, my guest for today is... well I forgot his name. We'll hear from him after a commercial break."

"It's a little early for the first break, isn't it?" Urahara stated.

"I don't feel like talking."

"That's no good, Kurosaki! Being the host of a popular radio show is not something you can treat so lightly. People count on your voice to lift their spirits. I wonder how many peoples' mood depended on your show."

"It was all because of Rukia."

"Then it's vital that she returns, isn't it?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"If you feel that way, then how will your listeners act?"

"There are no listeners."

"Really? Tatsuki is waiting for your voice, Kurosaki. If you're not lively, the radio will transmit your sadness to her, and it will affect her performance. This is the finals, you know. The competition is fierce. If she goes in with the wrong attitude, she might even die." His face and eyes were so dark and serious that Ichigo actually believed him, but he suddenly became easygoing, and slapped his back as he laughed, telling him he had no sense of humour.

"Welcome back." He obviously had neither listened sincerely, nor made any effort to improve the spirit in his voice.

"This is Urahara, Kisuke, owner of the local variety shop! We sell all sorts of merchandise, including bait, candy... we have some illegal stuff too-"

"We aren't here to advertise."

"You still haven't decided to lighten up? Maybe if you see for yourself the result of your actions, you will realize. I have set up a small stall at the gymnasium, with refreshments, cheap of course! If you like what you see, then make sure to check out my main store. This concession, will also allow us to cover the finals live, but first, I've developed a new corner for this show: Spirit Buildup! During this corner, we'll take fans' suggestions on how to raise Kurosaki's spirit (spiritual power). In other words, it's really like a Kurosaki punishment game. Everyone, try your best to make a fool out of him! It seems we've already got our first suggestions. Please read it, Kurosaki."

"To raise your spirits, please eat a sandwich with ramen, black bean sauce, and bean sprouts as the filling. On the bread, spread ketchup and soy sauce. I promise it is very tasty. This will surely raise your spirits."

"Well, what do you think?"

"There's no way this can raise someone's spirit. It makes no sense."

"What are you talking about? This is a devoted fan. This person believes that this will raise your spirit, because this person likes to hear your voice. If you believe in your fan, it will work! Now, it's time to check on the match."

In the gymnasium, there was a terribly small stall, unprofessionally labelled "Urahara Concession." The one operating it was Ururu, who was crying because she wasn't getting any customers. She reported to the radio station that Tatsuki had made it to the finals, and was facing a tough opponent in last year's champion, then continued crying.

Jinta reprimanded her on her poor customer service performance physically by pulling on her hair, but then suddenly seemed to remember something and became serious, and reminded her that "it was time."

Ururu snuck through the crowd, and it was easy to do because she was small and no one noticed her. She brought a thin tube, a small projectile shooter to her lips, then blew into it, releasing a tiny ball. It successfully entered the mouth of Tatsuki's opponent, and something changed.

Before the match even started, her opponent attacked with inhuman strength, causing Tatsuki to crash through a set of bleachers. Ururu, returning to her stall, reported to the radio that the opponent had gone berserk, and that Tatsuki, as well as the spectators, were in danger.

Both Ichigo and Urahara abandoned the radio to go the gymnasium as quick as possible. "Do you think you can do anything, Kurosaki?" Urahara asked mockingly. "Your spiritual power isn't very strong right now."

"That doesn't matter," he told him quickly. "She's in danger. I have to help her."

"It looks like you're starting to return to the right attitude, Kurosaki."

By the time they arrived, most of the spectators had fled, except for Orihime. Tatsuki's opponent slowly traveled towards her. Tatsuki, appeared to be already injured, but she tried to restrain the berserker from behind, but ended up being pounded again through another set of bleachers. Ichigo tried to do something, but the berserker's spiritual pressure alone halted him in his tracks.

Ururu decided that she should interfere, but Urahara raised his arm to stop her. "He's not the only one I'm testing," he told her.

When Tatsuki saw the berserker grab Orihime's neck, and begin choking her, her body that didn't want to, was to hurt to, move, moved. In her head, instead of words like "run away" or "give up," the only thoughts that occurred to her were to protect Orihime, and then the words that were waiting to be called, came to her naturally.

"Makenai, Mamorimaru!" she shouted, and her zanpakuto appeared, a blade approximately double the size of Ichigo's. It was a long pole, with blades sprouting from the both ends on opposite sides, and they grew in size as they reached the centre, leaving only a small space for Tatsuki to handle it with one hand. Even though it was large, it seemed to glow, a flashing pink, as though it were weightless, allowing Tatsuki to wield it as though it were light yet deal a blow equal to a bulky weapon.

With one smooth stroke, the berserker was unconscious. She collapsed too, and her zanpakuto disappeared, but Ichigo caught her. "I'm sorry," he said. "My voice is supposed to raise the spirits of others listening to the radio, but I needed you to raise mine. Thank you."

"That's why I'm here," she replied, smiling through the pain. "I'm your biggest fan." 


	9. Chapter 9

7/08 Encore

Ichigo was vomiting a rainbow, having just eaten in one gulp a sandwich containing a toxic mixture of bean sprouts, black bean sauce, ramen, ketchup, and soy suace. It turned out he was in worse shape than Tatsuki and the berserker put together.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" Urahara asked, waving his fan to cast away the stench.

"Actually, I forgot to send in the suggestion," Ururu confessed. "I didn't make that sandwich. A girl with orange hair did."

"Then what about the special pill I made to raise Kurosaki's energy? Did you manage to add it to that sandwich?"

"Actually, I accidentally gave it to the beserker. I guess that's why she was too strong for Kurosaki-kun. Will he be okay?" Jinta instantly began pulling on her hair.

"Let me check on him. Let's see, incredible... that sandwich is more dangerous than a hollow... it seems his spiritual power actually decreased." 


	10. Chapter 10

7/15 

Ichigo was still unsure about chasing Rukia. The biggest barrier was that he still hadn't regained his spiritual power. It wasn't for a lack of trying, as he had tried every single fan suggestion from the Spirit Buildup, including creating a hero theme song of going into a boutique, but nothing had worked. The fans were upset with his performance; there were rumours that Bleach B Station would end.

He still had a duty, however, to attend this week's recording despite the forces opposing him. Because he was so busy with the Spirit Buildup, he had forgotten to find a weekly personality and that only added to the public's fury. People were not looking forward to hearing his unfriendly voice alone on the radio.

When he arrived at the school, there was a large force opposing him: almost the entire school body was there protesting. They were demanding the return of someone; they for some reason didn't know her name, but knew she was a better host than Ichigo. The first thing that came into their minds was to blame him for her disappearance.

He tried to ignore them, make his way through the bustling crowd, but they were jeering, hurling rotten fruits and vegetables, even strawberries and pineapples. Others surrounded him and beat him to the ground. He couldn't break free easily, as though his physical strength depended on his spirit.

If there were any lingering doubts about whether or not chase Rukia, they ended then and there. Because of her, he had bruised and beaten; he stank with the stench of rotten produce, and he was hated by everyone. It was worse than when people hated him for his orange hair.

It was obvious that he had to save her. The world wasn't right without her. Even though these people didn't know her name, they still demanded her return. She had affected every single one of their lives, and with her gone, they lacked something in their daily lives (and the only way to fill the void was to beat up Ichigo).

He made his way to the studio, bleeding and broken. Even when he had fought hollows with Rukia, his injures weren't as bad, but he was determined to make the broadcast, in spite of the less than a minute of allotted space that was left.

Shaking and trembling from the severe pain, he brought his mouth to the microphone. Every word worsened his condition, but he spoke anyway, "Rukia, I will save you."

He collapsed to the floor, and looked to be prey to the protesters, who had developed devious plots involving permanent markers and a shaver, but after the words they seemed to lose their anger. They didn't apologize, but they didn't attack either. They left silently, leaving him alone in the radio room, rotting in pain.

Eventually, Tatsuki rushed into the room, having waited for the last moment before giving up on the radio and his voice. She was in tears when she saw him, lying in a mixture of his own blood and decayed nectar.

"If I didn't come," he said first, "the show would have been cancelled."

"Is it really that important?" she asked rhetorically. "It's just a dumb radio show that you don't even like. If this is what you have to do, then I don't want to listen anymore."

"I wouldn't be able to do this if there wasn't someone listening. Rukia must have heard. I have to keep this show alive until she returns, because this is her show."

"That's good Kurosaki," Urahara said suddenly, appearing when no one was looking. "It seems you've finally got your priorities straight. Then, will you train with me to get your powers back?"

"There's no time-"

"It takes seven days to open the gate to Soul Society. Basically, you will have until then to train, and you will have to survive one more broadcast. Don't worry, it won't be a problem as long as you have a guest."

"Who?"

"You know, Kurosaki, yet you still can't call out his name?"

Rukia heard someone knock on her door, so she quickly shut off her radio and hid it under her bed. Her heart was beating, since if she were caught, she would surely be punished. It wasn't a major offence, but she had already been exonerated from lending shinigami power to a human for some reason, so another mistake could cost her everything. Luckily, the one who entered was Renji.

"You were listening again, weren't you?" he demanded hoarsely.

"I wasn't," she lied meekly.

"Do you want to get into more trouble? It was already a miracle that you weren't executed for what you did earlier. You have to forget about him."

He left the room, leaving her alone in her room with a silent radio. It was a human radio, that belonged to Tatsuki, but Ichigo had almost lost. She had intended to return it, but things happened. It was strange that a small human radio could still connect to Bleach B Station from Soul Society, even if it was almost clouded with static. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Ichigo say her name. It was nice to hear him say her name, even though she knew it was impossible for him to remember. She said his name quietly to herself, thinking it might be the last time she ever said it. Forgetting the name was one thing, but her feelings were another.


	11. Chapter 11

7/22

Urahara was right. Ichigo did seem to know today's guest, even if he didn't know his name. The guest was an older man, with rough skin, dark shades, and a blue cloak. Ichigo had made some progress under Urahara's guidance; however, instead of a zanpakuto he held only a broken hilt. It was fitting then, that after the second commercial break today's corner would be Zanpakuto Naming Game.

"Welcome back to Bleach B Station," Ichigo declared. "This is your host, Kurosaki Ichigo. Today's corner will be Zanpakuto Naming Game. In this corner we read fans' suggestions on what I should say to call out my zanpakuto. Today's guest is..."

"You still don't know my name?" the man said. "This is disappointing."

"Well, you could tell me."

"How long do you think I've waited for you to call my name?"

"I think we should just start with the suggestions. Radio name: Quincy. 'Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!'"

"Does anything feel different?"

"No, not really."

"Then it's no good. Do you really think reading other peoples' suggestions will work? When will you realize that only you know the name."

"I have no idea what the name might be. I might as well try."

Before Ichigo could read the next one, he heard a familiar scream, the scream of a hollow. A hollow's scream always seemed painful, but he didn't worry about that, because he knew that it was a shinigami's job to purify a hollow and send it to Soul Society.

"Where are you going? The corner isn't finished. You still haven't found your zanpakuto. Do you think you can fight the hollow?"

"I can't do nothing! There are protesters outside. The hollow might attack one of them."

"They hate you. You still want to protect them?"

"They're Rukia's fans, so I will protect them."

That was his plan, but when he tried to fight the hollow, he ended up doing horribly. It was a weak one, but without a proper zanpakuto there was really nothing he could do to hurt it. He tried aiming for the head but he couldn't break the mask and his own fist received most of the damage.

"Do you want to protect them?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't exist without you. Let me tell you: zanpakuto's are souls that have lingering regrets and aren't exorcised by shinigami. They are not evil, so they don't become hollow, but because of their regret, they are forced into becoming a weapon, destined for a life of eternal battle. It is our duty to purify hollows, who have similar regrets, and prevent other souls from suffering our fate. Now, try to remember, the story of a princess and a dragon and an angel."

"My mom told me that story, a really long time ago. I don't remember it very well."

"You have to remember!"

There was a knight, who fell in love with an angel. The angel was forced to return to heaven. There was nothing for the knight to do. If the knight hadn't betrayed his true companion, his loyal dragon, he could have rode his wings and rescued his angel, but he couldn't expect the dragon to forgive him. He had left the dragon in the care of a princess, but ended up attacking her kingdom. This knight regretted eternally both his betrayal of his dragon and his inability to rescue his angel. His name was...

"ZANGETSU!"

The hollow was destroyed with one stroke. Ichigo finally found the name, and wanted to thank the man, but he was gone. He wasn't in the studio either, but now that Ichigo had named his zanpakuto, he didn't feel as lonely in the radio room. After closing the show, there was a pounding on the door as protesters forced their way in (they had been held back until now thanks to Tessai).

Only one of them entered the room, since the others were squished in the hallway and couldn't move, and could barely breathe. This one appeared to be the leader.

"What? You want to fight?" Ichigo was more confident now, now that he had a zanpakuto at his side. "Ishida? You were the one leading the protest?"

"We came because we thought you were in danger," he said seriously. "Your fight with the hollow was broadcasted. You did well to beat it on your own. I believe you can save Rukia. Don't worry about things here. I'll protect the city from hollows and make sure no one sabotage the studio."

"But you were protesting before... why suddenly?"

"I'm sorry. Everyone is. We let things get out of hand. All we want is to hear Rukia's voice again. Listen, I hate shinigami. I can't forgive myself for this, but I am one of Rukia's fans. See, I even bought this Rukia doll and I sewed a whole bunch of outfits! There's shinigami Rukia, school Rukia, angel Rukia, swimsuit..."

"So there's otaku even for the radio now..."

"Anyway, we don't hate you anymore. Only you can save Rukia."

"Since when did you remember her name too?"

"She is an important part of all our lives. Everyone remembers. Without her, Bleach B Station will be cancelled. Everyone is behind you. You can save her."

"I promise. I'll bring her back, and in time for next week's broadcast."

The situation changed, as feelings changed. Ichigo was no longer the enemy, as he stepped through Urahara's portal to Soul Society with Tatsuki. The crowd, once protesters, cheered him, calling them their heroes. Even though there really was nothing the crowd could do for him once he entered Soul Society, knowing that he had fans would help was what he believed. It seemed that finally, Ishida and the others realized that what they were fighting for was not simply Rukia's return, but for Ichigo and her to be together again. 


	12. Chapter 12

7/23

When they arrived in Soul Society, it was not what they expected. They found themselves in an environment overrun by poverty, famine, and people of all ages afraid and hiding from them, the intruders; it was hardly one might imagine from a heaven.

As Urahara explained during his briefing, this was the area known as Rukongai, where all spirits go after their death. Spirits who were skilled enough to become shinigami were invited into Sereitei, a cosmopolitan society located in the centre. Rukia would be somewhere in there, even though she originated from Rukongai.

The only way for them to enter Sereitei would be through one of the gates, but each one was guarded by a powerful guardian. The closest gate to Urahara's portal was the west gate, guarded by Jidanbou.

It seemed Urahara had done a poor job of preparing them for both the horrors of Rukongai and Jidanbou. The guardian was huge, larger than anything on earth.

"It seems that you're new to this area," he bellowed, though he seemed more someone that enjoyed his vocation rather than an enemy standing in their way. "Let me explain: I will choose one of you to fight with me one-on-one. Only if you defeat me will I allow you to enter, but I must warn you that I have never let anyone pass me before!"

"I understand," Tatsuki shouted bravely. "I'll fight you."

"You don't understand. I said I choose the opponent, and I don't like fighting weak girls."

"WHAT? I'll show you-"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, though he said it more because he was scared of her losing control. "Don't worry. I can beat him."

"That's good," Jidanbou laughed playfully. "That's how a man should act. What is your name?"

"Ichigo."

"Well, I can't expect someone with a girl's name to be strong, but a job's a job."

"It's not a girl's name! It means to protect one thing, so that's why I know I won't lose to you."

An axe came crashing down, and Ichigo barely had enough time to get out of the way. He hid behind a boulder, and began to breathe heavily once he realized he almost died against his first opponent.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Tatsuki asked, joining behind the boulder. "Let me help. I've been training with Urahara all week and I've completely mastered my zanpakuto; you just got Zangetsu yesterday."

"Be quiet; he doesn't know that. It's okay. I have a plan."

"These large ears can hear many things, you know," Jidanbou roared, as he split the boulder with a fatal blow from his axe. "A plan? I won't let you do such a thing. I won't let you dishonour the sacred match of Sereitei entry. This is between you and me. If you're a warrior, then you won't mind fighting with a zanpakuto you can't even use!"

The axe came crashing down again, but Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu, to Jidanbou's surprise.

"How's that?"

"I'll admit that you're stronger than what I first assumed, but I haven't revealed my true strength. I'll remind you, not one has ever passed through this gate!"

"That's about to change now. Tatsuki!"

"If you break the rules you'll pay!"

"Who said I was going to fight?" Tatsuki snickered. "Nice plan, Ichigo!" She first jumped on Zangetsu's hilt, then ran up the length of Jidanbou's axe and arm until she arrived at his shoulder, allowing her to reach the top of the gate with a long leap.

The guardian was in shock, having let someone pass him. "You're not allowed to pass! I'm undefeated!"

"Once Ichigo beats you, you won't be able to say that anymore. I'll be going ahead of you. Be sure to catch up with me later, not that I'll need your help saving Rukia. Ja ne!"

After she jumped from the gate and landed inside the barrier, it seemed the realization that he failed finally sunk in. He began to sweat, unsure of himself, being in an unfamiliar situation. His hand began to tremble and his grip on his axe weakened, allowing Ichigo to counterattack and cause him to tumble and fall for the first time.

He picked himself up uncertainly, and then began attacking Ichigo again, but everything had already fallen apart. He just didn't seem to be able to concentrate anymore, having been fazed by earlier. Ichigo dodged every attack and managed to knock the axe completely from his opponent's grip.

He waited, but Jidanbou didn't pick it up. He made no move to do so, but only remained stationary, with a repetitive shiver and short breath.

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. "The fight isn't over yet. I have to beat you so I can get inside. Here." He picked up the fallen axe himself, and hurled it at him. He nearly dropped it, as it was a surprisingly strong throw.

"Why?" he said crookedly. "You could have won."

"I'm still going to win anyway. Anyway, the rules say I have to win a fair one-on-one bout. It's not honourable to attack an opponent without a weapon."

"You are a true warrior, Ichigo! Don't expect me to go easy on you! Now, let me see your true strength!"

He revealed a second axe, and sent both of them crashing down. Ichigo crouched, then spun, breaking both axes with a smooth stroke. Again, the guardian seemed in shock, as he stared at his broken weapons, but he soon recovered, as it wasn't unimagineable, for a boy like him.

"You are the winner!" he admitted proudly. "I will allow you to pass!"

He lifted the monster of a gate, and beckoned Ichigo to walk through, but he stopped, as there was someone standing in their way.

"Do you remember me?" a grinning man asked.

"Abarai Renji," Ichigo snarled.

"Why did you come here? This is Rukia's home! She doesn't want you to save her!"

"There are people in Karakura waiting for her. As long as they continue remembering her, then she has a home there."

"They remembered? That's impossible! I won't let you enter!"

"You don't understand," Jidanbou explained. "He defeated me. He has been permitted entry."

"I don't care."

"Do you want to break the rules?"

"I've broken the rules already. Howl, Zabimaru!"

His zanpakuto suddenly transformed into its snake form, then lengthened to attack Ichigo like a spear. He wasn't ready, and barely managed to lift zangetsu to block. The pressure of the attack lifted him off his feet and blasted him crashing into Jidanbou, sending them both on the other side of the gate, which closed promptly. The guardian immediately tried to reopen it, but it was to no avail.

"He must have sealed it! Surely he will place guards and traps to prevent you from scaling the wall."

"Then what should I do?" Ichigo asked with frustration. "I have to save Rukia within a week no matter what."

"Saving a friend is something I would expect from an honourable warrior such as yourself. I will help you. Hikonyuutou of the south is the weakest of the four guardians. With your strength, you will have no trouble defeating him. On foot, it would take you more than a week, but if I take you, it will only take three or four days."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"The rules don't seem to be holding anymore. The rules are supposed to remind us of what is most important, but that doesn't appear to be the case anymore. Let's hurry." 


	13. Chapter 13

7/24

"I heard there were intruders at the west gate," Rukia inquired. "I heard that they were strong enough to defeat Jidanbou. I also heard you were there, out of position. Why would you put so much extra effort, if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary?"

"I told you," Renji repeated, repeating a lie. "It was only a coincidence that I was there. The intruder was too dangerous, so I was forced to get rid of him myself, where Jidanbou failed. I had to break the rules, to protect the peace of Soul Society."

"And this intruder?"

"I got rid of him already. There's no need to worry."

"I heard there was someone else with him."

"I never told you the intruder was a guy. There was no other intruder. You don't have to worry about anything. I have to patrol."

Rukia knew Renji was hiding something from her, so she decided to follow him on his patrol. She didn't like the feeling, of hiding and spying on someone whom she trusted and received trust from, but she had to know, if the reason why he wouldn't tell her anything, was because maybe, just maybe, Ichigo had come for her. It was a foolish thing to believe, that Ichigo would rescue her like a knight from a fairy tale, but she wanted to believe it, and make sure Renji didn't harm him. She was almost disgusted at herself for her behaviour. She wondered if Renji felt the same, because he didn't show it.

She observed something impossible, and quickly concealed herself behind a wall to convince herself that it truly was impossible and she hadn't seen what she had seen. She observed again something impossible: Renji associating with Grand Fisher.

"Why aren't you using your disguise?" Renji demanded angrily. "If you're seen, it's all over!"

"I know that well," he countered. "You're in no position to order me around; you still haven't filled your part of the bargain. I let myself be captured by that boy just as you wanted, and selected your answer to the monthly trivia to ensure you would be the next guess. I pulled... strings to ensure that she wouldn't be punished. I hold her fate. If you don't repay your debt to me, I can get her into trouble, or you into an even worse situation. I assume you wouldn't want that. How many deaths now, have I organized under your commands?"

"Circumstances have changed. I didn't expect for him to actually come here. I'll give you what you want. Just search everywhere for the other intruder. There was a girl accompanying him, but she entered before he did."

"She's a human, correct? I presume that if I find her, I can expect a good meal that I havn't enjoyed in such a long time as a delicious reward."

"Do whatever you want. Just don't let Rukia find out."

"Renji, what are you getting yourself into," she cried silently. 


	14. Chapter 14

7/25

Tatsuki had learned from defeated members from the 11th division where Rukia's quarters were located. Urahara had warned her that the 11th division was the strongest, but it was the only way to get the information she wanted. She was now making her way to the quarters, but was finding it difficult to sneak past the numerous guards. She decided to follow Urahara's advice and avoid fighting when possible, especially after a tough battle with supposed high-seated shinigami.

She found a large vacant building, and decided to stow herself for just a little while to rest and regain some strength. She was very tired. She hadn't slept much at all since arriving, hoping to make as much progress as possible. According to the directions she was using, she should be able to make it to Rukia within a day if she kept her current pace. She had to keep her current pace, so she stood on her own feet and decided to keep moving.

She heard a very faint noise. It could have been the wind or a rat but she knew instinctively that someone had found her. She prepared a fighting stance, and began backing away slowly, swallowing, waiting.

Someone suddenly touched her shoulder from behind. She turned quickly, and almost punched his face, but was able to stop herself when she realized it was Ichigo.

"You scared me," she said with a mixture of anger and relief.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly. His voice seemed smoother and more elegant than usual. "I had to sneak in here to make sure no one saw me. Don't worry. We're alone."

"I found out where Rukia's quarters are. We should start moving again soon."

"What's the hurry? Don't you want to spend time alone with me? There are shinigami outside all over. Why don't we rest for a little while longer? You seem tired, and you're hurt."

"It's... nothing."

"It looks serious. Let me see." He held her hand, to see her injuries, but continued holding it for longer than necessary, causing her to blush. He found her other hand, then stepped forward so that there was almost no distance between them. "I never told you before, about how much I appreciate you coming all the way here with me."

"It's... no big deal. I also want to Rukia... so we really should get moving."

"You're such a kind person. I wasn't aware that you got along well with her. Aren't you jealous of her?"

"Jealous? Why would I be-"

"Quiet. You don't want anyone to find us, do you?" He put a finger to her lips to hush her, while his other hand traced through her hair. He kissed her on the lips perfectly, worthy of fulfilling any girl's romantic fantasy, but she pushed him away violently. "What's wrong? I'm hurt. I thought you liked me."

"You're not Ichigo!"

"So you found out," Grand Fisher chuckled, effectively breaking his disguise to make it seem as though Ichigo were dying.

"You're tricks won't work on me this time!" She had been trained for something like this, but she was almost fooled. For a time she really thought it was Ichigo, and for a time still after, she hoped.

"I can see that, but this won't be the same as last time. It seems the poison is already taking effect."

"Poison?" After hearing the word, it was like a signal for the pain to take over her body. It spread throughout, numbing her legs and making it hard to breathe.

"Did you really think I would want to kiss you? Don't kid yourself. Not even the real Ichigo would have."

When he attacked, the poison had already disabled most of her prowess and was unable to defend herself. Soon she was blasted against a wall and felled to the floor, unable to lift herself. It looked to be over, but with sheer grit, she willed herself to summon her zanpakuto and deal a large gash into the hollow's side; however, it seemed to be her last effort and it did not deter him. Her zanpakuto lost her shine and reverted to a regularly sized katana.

He extended his tongue to envelope his prey, but he suddenly found his movements restricted in a similar way to the poison. He instantly recognized the spell as a shinigami technique, and his intuition was correct as the one who cast it was Rukia.

"Leave," she commanded.

"I refuse," was his reply.

"I've won against you before. Shiwato, Shiwatorimaru!" Her zanpakuto's released form at first glance appeared only slightly larger than its previous form; however, there were slits along its surface breathing out steam.

She quickly stabbed his shoulder, with an exponential increase of power over a standard strike, as the burns caused from the steam were more intense than any fire. While he staggered from the blow, she quickly raised Tatsuki over her shoulder, and directed the steam to cover the room, allowing her to escape. When they were a safe distance away, she stopped and gently placed Tatsuki on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I came here to save you, but you saved me instead. It doesn't matter. Ichigo's probably searching for us. We can escape."

"No, I'm sorry," Rukia stung darkly. "You came here to save me; however, I'm not waiting to be saved. Instead..."

She used another spell, causing Tatsuki's body to convulse as she emitted harsh screams of pain, but they were silenced as a hand roughly stopped her mouth. Tatsuki's quavering eyes saw the other hand grip the hilt of the steaming zanpakuto, and watched it melt into and underneath her skin. 


	15. Chapter 15

7/26

"I told you Renji," Rukia stressed. "I'm not hiding anything. Don't you have to patrol?"

His mouth sneered as if to say something derogatory and rude, but he chose not to against whom he was talking with. He took one last scan around her room before leaving.

"He's gone now," Rukia called out, after she was sure he was too far to hear. She used another spell to remove an invisible forcefield, revealing Tatsuki with all of her injuries completely healed.

"Thank you," she said. "You used the steam from your zanpakuto to destroy the poisonous bacteria inside me."

"It was nothing."

"But you seem to be in a difficult situation. You're risking your position to protect me, and its put you against, well... him."

"Ichigo wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"We should try to find him quickly so we can get out of here. There isn't much time left before the radio is cancelled."

"I can't return?"

"Why? Is it, because of that guy?"

"I knew when Renji when we were young, but I never imagined I would meet someone like Ichigo. I want to return, but I can't. I don't deserve to. I've committed crimes, so I must pay for them, here. After I'm sure you've escaped, I'll confess everything. It's okay. I won't say anything about you two. That way you'll be safe."

"Ichigo - even if it meant it got him in trouble, he would rather you confess your relation to him than for you to never say his name again, and what you did, was to save his family, and save his life. What's wrong with that?"

She dismissed her last comment. "The west gate is sealed, so we'll have to go the south. I'll ask the guardian to open it, so you can go through. Ichigo should be somewhere in Rukongai. Once you find him, escape. Urahara should have given you a device that would allow you to return. May I see it?"

"Oh, it's all right. I have it. It's working fine, I'm sure." She didn't want to risk showing her the other suspicious devices she received from the shady corner of Urahara's stock.

"Don't lose it. If someone finds out you have it, it could become a catastrophe. It's condemned."

Tatsuki wondered just what kind of character Urahara was. He seemed to have an abundant supply of illegal items so candidly camouflaged in his store. For example, one of the items he had lent her was something called "Soul Candy," and its design was shaped like a cute rabbit. Apparently this one item could not be shown to Rukia no matter what.

She wanted to ask Rukia more about the conspiracies revolving around Urahara, but she was foremost Ichigo's friend; therefore, her only priority was to convince Rukia to return. She would have an opportunity to confront Urahara later, assuming of course she survived what precarious encounters were to come.

"What is Ichigo, to you?" Rukia asked suddenly, without giving Tatsuki even a chance to begin.

"I hated him at first," she answered honestly with a slight smirk. "When we first met at the dojo, he would cry whenever he lost to me. When his mom died, he started ditching practice at the dojo. He would always be by the river, crying. I decided to hang out with him, because I hated to see a boy in tears. It wasn't right. Eventually, I realized for the first time I was really having fun, with him. He was the first one to ever befriend me. I liked fighting, so I wasn't like the other girls. The boys hated me because I always beat them up, but Ichigo sincerely wanted to spend time with me, and I did with him."

"That's a nice story. Do you love him now?"

"Love?" She was flustered. "I-I don't know." She couldn't say so suddenly with sorted feelings, either yes, or no.

"It's confusing, isn't it? I was a shinigami. My duty was to protect souls and purify hollows. I forgot love ever existed. When I met Ichigo, I began to remember what it was like to be human, to feel and to worry and to hope, to love. I don't know what this means, but meeting Ichigo changed me in a way no one else can. Probably, I would only be a burden to him."

"I don't think that's true. He told me, that he hated the idea of doing a radio show, but he did it anyway, because of you. He won't ever admit this to you, but he actually has fun when he's with you. You didn't know Ichigo before, but he's stronger now than ever. Even when he beat me in a fight for the first time, he still seemed weakened by the loss of his mother. Since you appeared, all the problems that I couldn't solve seem to have disappeared. I've never seen him more determined as he is now."

She didn't respond, although she was thinking of a response, as she analyzed her thoughts and feelings. "I just remembered," she said instead. "I still have your radio. I'll give it back to you. It still works, but something about it seems odd."

"If he gave it to you, then you should keep it."

"I promised him to return it to you. He said it was important, because it was your favourite radio."

"I can't believe he actually remembered. When we were young, when we were ditching practice at the dojo together, he won this radio. It was the only time he ever beat me at the arcade. He gave it to me."

"Then it's yours."

She turned it on, not knowing what to hope to hear, but she turned it on anyway, and as expected, only static resonated, but when they listened closely, they almost thought they heard Ichigo's voice. They looked at each other and laughed, knowing it wasn't possible.

Renji was with Grand Fisher in a secretive and obscure hideout. The room was filled with beeping technology, and static currents, almost like a radio recording studio.

"I've hacked into her radio perfectly, as you wished," Grand Fisher announced. "We can know track her activities and whereabouts at all times."

"They must be heading toward the south gate to meet with Ichigo," Renji assumed. "I won't let them. If we hurry, we'll make it there before they do. I need to talk with Rukia alone. I want you to distract the other girl."

"A distraction suits me fine. I avow that she won't disturb you two; she won't be able to, after what I plan to do to her. Such a feisty girl, yet with a soft and tender interior to match. She really has piqued my interest - no, my appetite." 


	16. Chapter 16

7/27

They weren't far from the south gate now, but Jidanbou had sunk unexpectedly into a deep and infallible slumber. Ichigo was grateful for bringing him to this point, but he decided that it would probably be better if he crept away during Jidanbou's much needed rest, as he carried him thus far without tarry. Ichigo would finish the final extent of the trek on his own, and not endanger anyone unnecessary.

Ichigo did not know where the south gate was. Well, he knew it was in the south, but that was it. He assumed he could guess the rest of the way by himself. Never eat shredded wheat, were his repetitive thoughts, but this only had the effect of spinning him about and dizzying his senses.

He continued in the direction Jidanbou had been taking, running in a straight path, but because he did know what the estimated time of arrival was, he really had no idea of he had chosen the correct path. The thought occurred him to ask someone for directions, but that posed a problem: there was no one else.

This sector of Rukongai was like the others, but worse. Everything was in shambles, not even a suitable environment for someone to endure living in. He cleared some of the rubble so he could sit, and rest, and think, and maybe get another bearing on which way south was.

He heard a noise, and recognized it as debris shifting. He turned in its direction, but whatever had caused it had passed, like a disappearing wind. He investigated nevertheless, as he was curious, since he shouldn't hear a noise in a desolate area like this.

He traced miniature footsteps to a collapsed shelter, where the straw rooftop had tilted in on one end. He slowly pushed open the creaking splintered wooden door, but it broke upon his touch. Inside was dark, save one small spot where the light of the sun snuck in through a crevice, the result of poor craftsmanship. In the light he saw the shadow of a figure, and without that clue he would not have known there was someone else present and beside him, almost invisible in the raggedy darkness.

He peered to get a glimpse of the face, but she emerged on her own, revealing high energy and liveliness and cuteness, especially when contrasted with her surroundings. She was very young, wore tattered clothing and held in her arms a slit teddy bear, but she still managed the epitome of adolescence. She shouted excitedly, "Hey, hey! Can I have your autograph?"

"What? My autograph?" Ichigo questioned, befuddles. He was still a little bit scared by the sudden appearance of an out-of-place girl.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right? From Bleach B Station! I love your show! Let's see... my favourite corner is Spirit Buildup... no... Zanpakuto Naming Game! Guess what? I was the one who sent in Tatsuki's! She was my favourite guest! I couldn't reveal my name because my mother told me not to. I'm so happy she chose mine. I'm sure mother is happy too."

"Uh... so you wanted an autograph? You sure you don't want Rukia's instead?"

"No, why would I want hers? Here, you got 99 percent of the popularity vote. Only one person voted for Rukia. You're a star here, and you're my hero! Here, please sign Mamoriko's paw!" She held up her teddy bear.

"Sure, no problem." He was still a bit flustered by the whole situation. "Um, what was your name?"

"Me? My name?" Her voice was still high-pitched and elated, but it was almost as though she had not prepared an answer, even though she knew her hero would need her name if he was going to sign her an autograph, if he agreed. She was so happy that he did! He was so kind. "My name's Reiko. Mother gave me that name."

He signed, and was glad to see that he made the girl happy. He also realized that it was kind of a good feeling to have fans out here. He wondered how Rukia felt about all her fans at home. Sometimes, it looked like a burden, but it was also a sign that she was accepted.

"Thanks for the autograph, sir!" she said blissfully, then suddenly remembered to bow politely as her mother had told her to.

"It was my pleasure," he replied heartily. "So, where is your mother?"

"Mother?" Her voice changed slightly, similar to when she was confronted about her name. "Mother is not here. That's why I have Mamoriko to take care of me. Mother was kind. She told me stories. She tried to steal food from Sereitei to feed me. She snuck past the south guard, Hikonyuutou, but when she got inside, a scary shinigami captured her. She was executed, slit here, like Mamoriko, where the stuffing falls out. I couldn't forgive him, but it wasn't his fault; he was only doing his job, right? I was the one that told mother that I was hungry, so it's my fault, isn't it?"

"No... it's not your fault. Don't cry." He wasn't really sure what to do. "Are you hungry? I have candy. It's supposed to help stamina."

"That candy is... no, I can't. Mother forbade me to eat anything from Urahara. He is an evil man. He engineered Project Spear... anyway, I'm not hungry. I never ate again since that day. I don't need to eat. Here, you only get hungry if you use spiritual power, so I just have to make sure not to use any."

"You have spiritual power?"

"No, I don't. I can't even become a shinigami."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? You look hungry. I know Urahara, so you can trust him." Actually, he didn't know Urahara well, but only trusted him because of the circumstances. There were a lot of things about him he felt were unclear. "Isn't there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you could do a live broadcast of Bleach B Station, for me." Her eyes blinked shyly and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Live broadcast? Here? Alone? I mean... it's so on the spot." He saw her pouting face and realized there was no he could let down her hopes and shatter her already fractured heart. He adjusted the straw rooftop to let in more light, but it was hard to get a definite source and received more specks as they passed through slits between the straw pattern. "This is Bleach B Station!" He was really trying his best.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" she cheered, with eager applause.

"Um, today is a special broadcast. I am your host, Kurosaki Ichigo. Today, Rukia is absent. Then, why don't I just start our first corner? Um..."

"Spirit Buildup!"

"Yes! Spirit Buildup. In this corner, I take fans' suggestions on how I can raise my spiritual power, but it really is more of a punishment game. So, let's see if there are any suggestions..."

"Hai!" She raised her hand, like a child in school fascinated by the prospect of learning.

"And what would you like to see Ichigo do?"

"To raise your spiritual power, please hug Mamoriko!"

"Hug? A teddy bear?"

"You don't want to?"

"Oh, I'll do it! I'll do it!" He was reluctant, but he didn't like to see her dampened face. Luckily, he wouldn't have to do it in the end, as she was tired, and yawned to show it.

Ichigo tried to find a comfortable spot for her, and laid her down to rest. He had been sidetracked momentarily, but now he could continue his quest and save the one he had come to save. He turned to leave, but Reiko grabbed his uniform.

"You're not going, are you? I'm scared at night. I can't sleep when there are monsters out there. Please, protect me, just for tonight."

"I'll stay. I promise."

"Thank you. I feel safe when I'm with you."

He knew monsters weren't real. He remembered seeing monsters when he was a child, but eventually he learned they were nothing more than a figment of his imagination, but he was tired too, and he wouldn't mind a good rest. He slouched against a wall near to Reiko, and listened to her sleep peacefully, and soon fell asleep himself.

In the sparkle of the moonlight, an army of hollows approached. Monsters were real. They were more than any mere fable or fairy tale. 


	17. Chapter 17

7/28

The monsters usually came just after midnight, and again there was no exception. On schedule, the hollows that haunted daily the little girl Reiko slouched toward her. Usually, she remained awake in fear, alert and expecting to run when on cue her monsters arrived, but this time she was sleeping soundly, with her hero to guard her.

She hadn't slept so well since the days with her mother, but her peaceful night was interrupted when the painful screeches of a hollow army groggily aroused her from her serene state.

"Wake up!" she shouted twice, but her hero, Ichigo would not. He was deeply asleep, unable to protect her.

The hollows were close, enough that their pounding steps shook the ground beneath her with enough force to stifle her confidence, yet not enough to waken the one who still slept.

Hugging Mamoriko she ran, ran as she was accustomed to, but because she had slept so well she was not in her usual condition. She stumbled and tripped, and was forced to crawl behind a pile of broken wood as a hopeful space to hide.

She could see one of the hollow's eyes, mask, and breath as it slouched toward her, on the other side of the high pile of broken wood. It sniffed the air, peered through the mists of the dark night with gleaming eyes, searching for its prey. It seemed to look directly at her, as though his eyes were leering through the only wall separating the two, but it only grinned, flashed its teeth, then slouched stealthily away, blending with the darkness.

She exhaled in relief, loosening her grip on the teddy bear, allowing it to exhale its tension as well. She was safe for the moment, but the moment did not last long, as to her dread her empty stomach released a sharp, longing growl. She suddenly wished she had accepted Ichigo's offering; she wished that she had trusted her hero.

She fell, and fumbled with her feet and hands as she tried to move in any way possible, unable to raise again to her weak and shaking legs. She could hear and see and sense and fear the hollows looming closer to her, encircling her, entrapping her.

One of them stepped forward, and as his dark body blended with the dark surroundings only a white mask stalking her was visible. She continued to scramble hopelessly away, but although the hollow did not seem to accelerate, he was now close enough for his cold breath to touch her skin.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he mocked knowingly.

"No!" she denied desperately.

"You feel the emptiness, don't you? Let us share our pain. Together we will end our eternity of hunger." The hollows crowded, merged at where she was sitting, and bit into her flesh. Soon she became a hollow, with the same features as the others that it was impossible to recognize that she was once human and any discrepancy between her and the army. "Eat! Consume all that you will! Take his flesh and spirit, and fill the emptiness that has hindered you your entire lifespan!"

She screeched, but her roar was much louder and instilled greater fear to all who heard it. The echoes seemed almost an increase over the original, growing in intensity as intent and focus became more clear.

Her scream was enough to finally wake Ichigo, who instinctively raised one hand to wrap around Zangetsu's hilt. He scanned his immediate surroundings, but did not see any threat though he sensed danger was near. He recognized the numerous howls travelling through the air as the same howls he had heard from all the hollows from his experience.

He started to worry when he noticed Reiko was not beside him. He traced her small footsteps, but the trail ended abruptly, as though she had sprouted wings and no longer found her legs necessary. Where the trail ended, the teddy bear could be seen, lying on the ground with more stuffing escaping from its wound. Though it was in pain, it was cursed to continue a smirk on its face.

He bent to touch it, but a hollow blasted him from the side, rolling him through scattered debris. He picked himself up and this time faced the next attack with Zangetsu, managing to deflect it. The hollow seemed inexperienced, and slowly, Ichigo gained the advantage, but was having difficulty fighting in the dark. Though he had trained his ability to sense spiritual energy, being one of his weaknesses, the task seemed to become more difficult in the dark though logically it should not have any effect.

Yet despite the dark, when he was within striking distance of his enemy, the hollow, he could see clearly that Reiko's spirit was trapped inside that monstrous flesh and mask. He abandoned his strike, which was initially designed to be a deafening blow, and took a hit on his shoulder instead.

"Reiko, stop!" he begged. "It's me, Ichigo! Don't you remember me? Aren't you my fan? Why are you doing this?"

She did not respond, like one who understood a different language. She attacked again, the same spot on his shoulder causing more than twice the amount of the previous suffering.

"Hollows must eat," she stated in a different voice than her own. "We feel the painful emptiness within us, and we must fill it, by consuming the spirit from others that we lack. We must eat. It is our only hope."

Ichigo was trapped, and her teeth began to claw in, but on the exact moment of contact, she stopped, snapped away, and emitted horrible outbursts of struggle. He thought he almost saw the child within, crying, longing for her lost mother. During the short moment of contact, each glimpsed into the other's mind. He could see her mother, caught by Renji and unable to feed her starving child, her princess, eternally regretting her inability as her child would hunger for her eternity. He began wishing for more power, to save her.

His hand hit something soft, and he saw her teddy bear. "To raise your spiritual power, please hug Mamoriko," he remembered hearing her say, when she was still her. He truly believed it would work, and it did. Zangetsu began to glow, creating a pink light. An amazing outburst of strength power completely destroyed the hollow, obliterating the mask, leaving only Reiko behind, but it was too late.

"I'm so hungry," she cried. "I hurt you. I'm sorry. I hurt Mamoriko. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm so hungry. There's nothing to eat."

Ichigo was forced to watch her die slowly. He tried to feed her the candy, but it was far too late, but she smiled in death, thanking him for returning her to her true form. She revealed that it was a hollow's one wish to become human once again, and there was a myth that consuming the spirit of many humans was the only way. Her last words were: "To raise your spiritual power, please..."

Using Zangetsu to force his body to stand, he stared blankly at her dead body for a long time, before realizing that he used too much energy that night, and was hungry himself. He fell, but was caught by a large welcoming hand.

"Jidanbou, what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"I've been looking for you," he replied. "I brought you food. You look tired. You can rest for now. By the time you wake up, I will have reached the south gate. Then you can do what you came her to do." That's right. He still had to do what he came here to do. He hadn't forgotten. 


	18. Chapter 18

7/29 As I Walk Through the Valley of Rukongai

Tatsuki was once again awake during the night, waiting for the sun to rise. Three nights ago, she once again thought she had had somehow heard Ichigo's voice on her radio. She almost thought she heard him performing a broadcast. She listened again during the following nights, but it was mostly static. She did hear one portion clearly, recognizing it as Ichigo fighting. His voice seemed to call a response from her zanpakuto, Mamorimaru, and call forth a greater power than any before every experienced.

She held the radio in her two hands, staring, waiting patiently for his voice, but it did not return. She sighed; she would have to give up for now. She was hiding behind a building, and she peeked around the corner, waiting for Rukia's signal as she walked through the south gate with Renji.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" she asked uncertainly. Renji had suddenly appeared at the south gate, and nearly caught her with Tatsuki. He suddenly said he wanted to go for a walk, and speak with her, at the break of dawn, and she agreed. They walked through the place of their childhood: the miserable Rukongai where life was unfair, the miserable Rukongai where they met, the Rukongai they parted from.

"No reason," he said harshly. "It's nostaligc, isn't it, walking through our childhood memories like this. Every piece of debris is a result of one of the disasters that occurred when we lived here."

"That's all in the past now."

"I don't want to forget it all. This is where I met you, Rukia. I thought this place was the worse. I was hungry everyday. I had to steal in order to eat. When I met you, I was able to accept my life. I didn't mind this place anymore, but then you decided to become shinigami. I followed you, to where a better life would be. Your skills were far better than mine, and you were adopted into a clan, but I worked hard not to fall behind. I've worked incredibly hard not to fall behind, but it always seems we're always so far apart."

"After we left, there was no one else to protect the village. People used to call us heroes, and gave us their food, because they knew we would need it to use spiritual power. We abandoned, them and broke their trust. People fought over food, and eventually, they entire village was destroyed and deserted. Now no one lives here."

"It's a fate that would have passed eventually. It wasn't our fault. It wasn't your fault. We had a calling, to become shinigami. Now we have responsibilities, to protect all spirits. Did you forget that during your stay in the human world?"

"I didn't forget. I didn't forget, but when I was there, I think I became stronger. I remembered what it was like as a human. Emotions are said to only interfere with a shingami's work, but I think the emotions made me stronger. I... I had fun. Even though I lost some of my powers, and even though you have risen in the ranks farther than I, I still feel stronger. Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to remind you of what's most important, and that is your duty as a shinigami."

"Yes, but-"

"That's enough. We have patrol. We can't be late."

"You're right." She took one last look at the broken pieces of what once made up her former home, before walking back toward the south gate alone. Her thoughts were a hope, that never again would blood be shed upon that village that was her home, where she met Renji. She did not want to forget that place, but she did want to forget that place where she met Ichigo, either.

"I'm sorry," Renji apologized, though only he could hear. "Once again, in this village, blood will be shed. It must be. You have forgotten what it is to be a shinigami. You are not stronger. The one who makes you weak, is him."

"So you're here," Ichigo grunted.

"I will not let you disturb Rukia's life. She is a member of an important clan. She must uphold the principles of a shinigami. She won't return with you. When she was accepted into that clan, she disappeared from my life. I will never let her leave me again." 


	19. Chapter 19

7/29 Empty Lyric

Both fighters clashed horribly. As determined as Ichigo was to save Rukia, Renji was as determined to not allow him. Their opposing wills became a battle of strength, grit, tears, and blood.

Ichigo held the upper hand in sheer power, and was able to drive Renji into a corner, but he squirmed free, and utilizing his advantage in agility, was able to slash his enemy with weaker but numerous and thorough small cuts that eventually combined to take their toll.

Ichigo was leaning on Zangetsu for support and appeared unable to defend against another attack, but as Renji towered above him to deliver a final blow, he was blocked, and forced away with an impossible outburst of power from both the mind and body. Ichigo shouldn't even be able to stand anymore, from all the wounds he had received during the battle, but he stood anyway, and continued fighting, because he would not forgive himself for falling.

"Is that all you got?" Ichigo laughed painfully with feigned confidence.

"I haven't shown you everything," Renji pounded back. "Let me tell you: a proper shinigami seals his zanpakuto to save energy. It's obvious that you, a shinigami who got his powers by mistake, can't control your spiritual energy. Your sword may be big, but it's out of control. I'll show you the result of years of training and mastery! Howl, Zabimaru!"

His zanpakuto transformed into a snake creature, with separating scales and a curving steel body. It winded in the air, becoming more difficult to avoid, as it spun around Ichigo's guards and nicked his shoulders and ankles. Renji then commanded his sword into a direct blow; Ichigo blocked it, causing a shattering ricochet. Ichigo tumbled, but Zabimaru seemed to absorb the blow for his owner, nearly tangling as Renji's hand, choking the hilt tightly, merely shook from the shock.

Renji attacked again, twirling Zabimaru about him, leaving no space for Ichigo to pass. The spinning blade destroyed the surroundings, the remains of his home, Rukongai, but no longer his home. Broken pieces of wood became smaller broken pieces of wood and shattered pieces of glass became finer shattered pieces of glass. The teddy bear, Mamoriko, still smiled as it was shredded and its white stuffing floated among the air.

Ichigo concentrated not on Renji, but his blade, remembering that as Urahara had taught him, in a tough battle, the opponent would attack using a combo with the highest possible amount of hits, and if all parts of the combo could be avoided, then a sure opening would reveal itself.

Ichigo concentrated on the blade, recognizing that its limit was three consecutive strikes. He dodged the first curve, the second curve, the third curve, and rushed into the opening, but there was a fourth curve. Renji grinned, twisting his hand his grip on the hilt, causing Zabimaru to contort, twist and bend in a manner impossible for any living being, but Renji made it possible, forced it possible. Zabimaru curved, and struck Ichigo from behind, driving into his flesh, but missing the vital spinal cord narrowly as a result of the difficult and convoluted curves it had to travel to reach that point.

Renji recalled his blade and laughed, "This is what years of training will do. This is mastery. Zabimaru may have a limit of three strikes, but I have no such limit. A fourth curve is not impossible for a wielder like myself."

"Limits are meant to warn us," Ichigo panted. "If we surpass them, then we take grave and severe risks, with consequences that may leave scars that will never never disappear."

"We can surpass our limits, if we force ourselves and train. I trained all these years, in the hopes that a clan might adopt me so that I would once again be beside Rukia. To prove myself, I broke the limits."

"Your zanpakuto, was not ready to pass its limit."

"The zanpakuto share the same will as its wielder. All shinigami know this."

"No. Zanpakuto have their own will, separate from the wielder." Ichigo spoke, as though there were another voice inside of him. "A zanpakuto depends on the owner to save him from purgatory and regret. Only then, is its full potential reached. Unless I save Rukia, my zanpakuto will continue to regret and wallow; therefore, I will save her, and first I will defeat you. I will pass a limit, that is too far for you to even see."

Once again, Zangetsu began to glow pink, pulsing with energy. "What is this?" Renji thought frantically. "Where is it getting its power from?" He didn't care, and readied his zanpakuto for another strike. He had to win. He had to do it. Zabimaru howled, in pain, as it met a much stronger opponent in Zangetsu. This time, the pain carried through Zabimaru's body and reached Renji. Both clattered to the ground.

Renji was a man of shattered hope, in shock, in disbelief. "How? Why?" were the only words he could think of.

"A zanpakuto grows stronger when it responds to the feelings of the wielder. You claim that you fight for Rukia, but you think only of your own feelings, not of hers, nor of your blade. You may think of thought and feeling, but they are empty, if they are not for someone else. Both Zangetsu and I wish to save Rukia; therefore, no one will stop us."

Ichigo continued his stride to the south gate, past a broken man, with a broken sword. 


	20. Chapter 20

7/29 Life Is Like a Boat 

Rukia hurried back to the south gate, to give Tatsuki the signal it was safe for her to pass, now that Renji was no longer with her; however, when she arrived, the gate was closed. She had made a deal with the south guardian, Hikonyuutou, to leave the gate open, and had expected him to keep his promise. Now the gate was closed, and he was battling with the west guardian, Jidanbou.

"Open the gate!" Jidanbou demanded.

"I cannot," Hikonyuutou retaliated, "on my oath as a guardian of the south wall!"

"There is a greater honour I know of. This gate must be opened! You have already broken your oath once, when you let an intruder from Rukongai through. You were lucky that Renji was there to stop her, or you would have without any doubt lost your position here. Your reputation as the weakest of the four guardians is no lie. If you do not let me pass, I will defeat you."

"Do you think I have enjoyed being mocked as a weak guardian for all my years? My oath as a guardian is the pride of my existence. Do you really think someone from Rukongai could have snuck past me without my knowledge? I let her go. She was a mother trying to feed her starving child. I broke my oath. She was executed, and cursed eternally into becoming a zanpakuto. I will never face these consequences again. If you wish to test my strength, go ahead, but I will not let you pass!"

"Please!" Rukia begged. "I have to go through! We already talked about this!"

"I'm sorry, but there are certain circumstances that shut this gate. Don't you see, all the hollows swarming here? They were called here by Grand Fisher. There is a rumour he is inside these gates. He will not escape, and his friends will not enter."

Rukia just noticed the army of hollows trying to pass through the gate. They swarmed the hair, eyeing the ground, waiting for an opening, as they hungrily watched the inner body of Sereitei.

She wondered how so many had managed to enter Soul Society. It was impossible, but by their cries and howls, it sounded like they were called by some higher power. She guessed it was part of Grand Fisher's plan, but then did that mean Renji had something to do with it as well?

Both guardians braced all their might against each other. They traded heavy blows, bashing shins and shoulders. They locked fists, and when no other method was found, they arched their necks forward and clashed foreheads. The impact resonated, and shook the ground with ripples. There was a moment of silence, and both guardians collapsed, leaving neither with the capability to open the gate.

Rukia released her zanpakuto, and hacked at the gate, but she rebounded and received more damage to herself than was inflicted upon the inanimate entry. Soon her hands were bleeding, but she continued to slash the door. She finally was able to cause visible and tangible damage, but it soon healed itself and revealed no evidence of man's interference. She stumbled and nearly fell, but Ichigo caught her from behind.

"Ichigo? You really came," she stammered.

"Of course I came," he replied with a mixture of amusement and fatigue. "You don't have to push yourself so hard. I'll help you. I'll help you even with the radio. I came here, so please come back."

"I... there are things here that I have to do. Even if I wanted to return..."

"It's not 'even if.' I'm sure there are things I could say to convince you, but I won't say them. When you realize that you want to return, I will still be waiting. In the human world, you were happy, unless all the time we shared together was a lie. I want you to be happy again."

"That's... that's not important right now. Tatsuki is trapped on the other side of this wall, with Grand Fisher."

He didn't need to hear anything further. He rose Zangetsu high over his head and sent it crushing down against the wall. It did leave a mark, but it was immediately disappearing. It seemed the power to open the gate was lost.

"What are you wasting time here for?" Renji chuckled, masking his intense pain. Rukia gasped when she saw his condition.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo barked. "Your zanpakuto is broken. There's nothing you can do."

"Even with this broken sword, I can still help you. Hurry up and use your other power. I saw it. You combined the power of two zanpakuto, and unleashed a greater level of attack. With that amount of energy, you can break down that wall. Whatever power I have left in this broken blade, is yours. Use it wisely, Ichigo. Howl, Zabimaru!"

Zangetsu suddenly gained the ability to curve, and it quickly struck the gate at the same spot three times in a row, not giving it time to heal; however, it still required one more strike to fully penetrate.

"It's no good," Renji sighed. "That's the limit."

"No, your zanpakuto wants to continue. Its thoughts are connected to Zangetsu's. It can do the fourth curve." With the extra curve, a hole was blasted through the gate, leaving a small opening, just wide enough for a person to slip through. "Don't waste anymore time, and go."

"But you're..."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Rukia argued. "Your zanpakuto is completely shredded now. You can't even stand! The hollows army in the sky is going to rush through the gate! You can't possibly fight them!"

"Whatever happens, I won't defy it. I made a deal with Grand Fisher, to force you to come back. I had him murder some of the executives to ensure you wouldn't receive a high punishment. It wasn't part of the deal that he would send an army, but it's still my fault."

"No, it was my fault for committing the first felony and giving my power to a human..."

"You can't honestly say to me that you regret your time in the human world. I was a fool to ever question your judgment. The first time we faced Grand Fisher, I told you to run until we could contact stronger troops, but you stayed to protect a small child and his mother. If I had fought by your side, we probably could have saved the mother as well. I am convinced, that you are the only person who can defeat Grand Fisher. Go!"

She left reluctantly, with Ichigo following, but he gave Renji one last look, a small gesture, to show gratitude. Although it was a small gesture, between them it meant more and symbolized some greater significance.

Renji let his back fall against the gate, covering the hole. The army of hollows in the sky dove at him, looking to pass through him and enter the hole in one fluid motion. They stopped, as the two guardians rose once again and put their differences aside to defeat the hollows.

"Why don't we see which one is weaker," Hikonyuutou suggested, "by competing to defeat the most hollows?"

"We may have different attitudes of honour," Jidanbou said, roused by the contest, "but neither of us will allow a single hollow to pass this wall!"

Tatsuki was having an even battle with Grand Fisher. She did not fall for any of his tricks of disguise, but because he was focusing purely on fighting, she could not gain the upper hand. She hid inside a building for a short break, but a claw burst through the window and nearly scraped her. In the process, she dropped her radio, and she seemed to forget the battle entire as she bent to retrieve it, and received a blow to the pit of her stomach with its full impact.

She realized she couldn't afford to waste anymore time; she had probably already missed the signal to exit through the south gate. She thought of her options, and decided her best bet was to risk using one of Urahara's merchandises, called Soul Candy. It was nicely piled in a cute Rabbit package, depending on one's definition of cute. When swallowed, it was supposed to force the soul to leave, and place a new, much stronger soul to use the body in battle; however, it was an illegal process.

She had to defeat Grand Fisher, however, and could not think of any other way. She swallowed the pill, and found herself a spirit, separated from her body but connected by a heavy chain. Her body was initially immobile, but life returned to it as a foreign presence began to control it.

"Hey! I know you," she realized. "You took over the body of my opponent in the finals and went berserk! Why would Urahara send you to help me?"

"I don't owe anything to him," he retorted. "I don't have to help you, but it's not everyday I get to enjoy the freedom of a real body, so I wouldn't mind a little scurry with a hollow."

"Hurry, up and be careful with my body!"

When Grand Fisher next attacked, the berserker dodged easily, like a playing child, and nudged his opponent on the nose. He seemed to be enjoying himself, as he enticed the hollow into attacking an opening, then dodging at the last moment and retaliating with what at first would seem to be a strong fist, but instead became an annoying scratch.

He continued dodging, but slowly began to realize his body was beginning to slow. He realized the problem was that he was carrying the weight of the body, with the weight of the chain and Tatsuki's spirit form.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"You're too fat," he snickered naughtily.

"It's heavy, isn't it?" Grand Fisher chuckled. "Allow me to fix that for you." With a quick strike, he sliced the chain.

"The chain's gone," Tatsuki said. "Now nothing's in your way. Stop playing around and hurry up and finish it."

"You fool!" the berserker shouted frantically. "That chain is what connects your spirit to your body. Now you will not be able to return. You're a spirit! You're dead!"

"And you can't stay in that body forever," Grand Fisher continued. "Once you leave, I will be free to consume anything I wish. I'll start with the girl. I love the taste of women. They seem to be full of compassion for others, the emotion I find the most delicious. I especially liked that mother, protecting her child. For a moment, I almost felt human again. And about your body, I wouldn't worry about it. It will probably become a hollow like myself. I originally sprouted from a body without a soul. Rukia stole my spirit to use in Project Spearhead, to create Soul Candy. Without my spirit, I forgot who I originally was, and could only search through other peoples' memories to create new forms. If I eat you, I might become a human, and regain my memories."

"I remember, as a young boy, I loved to fish by the river. I would get so excited when I caught a fish. I used my bare hands. I never ate them. I let them go. One day, I fell into the river and died. I stayed by the river, and refused to go to Soul Society. Rukia befriended me, and convinced me to go, but she stole my spirit. She was ordered to; she had no choice. Then, you are what became of my body?"

"What does all this mean?" Tatsuki questioned hurriedly as she gazed at her chain, slowly eating itself away and toward her body.

"There is one way out of this. I will allow Grand Fisher to eat my spirit. I will return to my original body, and destroy the hollow. Rukia and Ichigo are on their way here. If you become a hollow, they will destroy you. If you can manage to become a shinigami, you and your body will survive. You have gained the ability of a zanpakuto; therefore, I believe you can become a shinigami. Are you willing to take this risk?"

"I will take it."

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived, they saw a small innocent boy, and Tatsuki, with a glimmering, beautiful body. There were no traces of hollow anywhere. Tatsuki's form returned to her normal human state thereafter, as her shinigami powers disappeared, with her zanpakuto simply disappearing. Zangetsu followed. There were no more regrets.

The sounds of quickly approaching footsteps alerted Rukia. "There are shinigami coming," she informed hastily. "You have to leave! Humans are not allowed to trespass in Soul Society. If they see you, they will execute you immediately. Leave. I will open a portal."

"You..." Ichigo began.

"I must stay. I will tell them an excuse, so that you may escape safely. I... want to go with you, but... I'm sorry."

She blasted them both through the portal, with the young child Fisher. They were transported, through something like a river flowing strongly in one direction only. Even with a boat, there was one missing person, to row the oars, and reverse their passage and ride against the current.

Rukia watched them go with sad eyes. She noticed something on the ground. It was Tatsuki's radio. She picked it up solemnly. She turned it on. There was nothing but static, a strong electrical current. The batteries died. There was silence.


	21. Chapter 21

7/29 Interlude

"So you've come back," Urahara said softly, with masked disappointment. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"We have questions for you," Ichigo pressed harshly. "We heard your name pop up a few times. What is your involvement with Project Spearhead? What conspiracies emerge from your thoughts? What do you really hide in this store?"

"No, Kurosaki! You musn't look!"

He tried to block his path, but it was to no avail. No one could stop Ichigo from seeing. There were shelves overflowing with Rukia merchandise: t-shirts, dolls, action figures, pottery, hair accessories, underweat, toilet seats, and so forth...

Ishida was busily set aside in a corner, sewing his latest Rukia invention for less than minimum wage.

"Don't tell anyone!" Urahara begged. He had kept it secret for so long that he was actually a fan of Rukia and Bleach B Station. It was unlike his calm and mysterious composure to be a fanboy. He had actually never heard of Spearhead before. His greatest conspiracy was operation Spearmint, a launch of treacherous candy that was popular with young children, but it broke their teeth.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, all his fervor calmed and now replaced by the sadness of having left behind someone so important to him. "I didn't bring her back. The show will be cancelled."

"What will you do? Your last showing is scheduled for today."

"I will not act like today is the end. If there are people... if there is someone to listen, my voice will travel." 


	22. Chapter 22

7/29

"This is Bleach B Station!" Ichigo shouted with excitement, although his purpose was solemn. "You may have heard, that this is to be the last showing. Unless there is a miracle, and ratings rise exponententially, then that rumour will be proven true. Well, today we have something special planned for you. I am your host, Kurosaki Ichigo. Although Rukia is not here, we have a special second host who will be introduced after these commercials!"

"This place is comfier than I last remembered," Tatsuki remarked as she stepped into the radio room.

"Welcome back."

"Well, let's do our best today."

"You seem rather geared for this. I didn't think you would enjoy the idea of hosting a live radio program. It won't be easy."

"I know I have a high standard to live up to. I might not be able to replace Rukia, but I still want to do my best to make the fans happy, like she did. And now that she is no longer by your side, I want to everything I can for you as well. I said I was your number one fan, but it wasn't enough to only hear your voice. I'm not upset at all at losing my favourite radio. It wasn't enough to only hear your voice; I wanted..."

"Welcome back to Bleach B Station! Today's special second host is Arisawa Tatsuki. You might remember that she was our first guest ever!"

"This is Tatsuki! Since this is our finale, we plan on doing something different today. We've invited all of our previous guests to say a short comment/farewell message. Since I was the first guest, I guess I should be one to start things off. Well, I was a listener since day one. I do feel a little bit stupid for fearing the end, the day when I won't be able to listen to this program, but the reason I feel stupid about it is probably different than you think. I'm not embarrassed about it. On a down day, on a rainy day, I could always count on my favourite radio to cheer me up. Even if I can no longer listen to this program, if you lose this program, just search this world, and you will find a voice that makes you feel a certain way."

"That was beautiful! We have a tight schedule with so many appearances, so moving on quickly next is Orihime!"

"This is Orihime!" she shouted energetically as usual, as though she wasn't at all affected or changed by the fact that it was the last scheduled broadcast. "I also like to listen to this program on rainy days! I thought of a poem: 'If I were the rain/ That brings together peoples' voices/ Could I breach the distance between?' I actually have no idea what it means. I thought of it while I was eating..."

"Next is..."

"This is Fisher," he scrambled eagerly. "I may seem younger and more optimistic than before, and you're probably right. I think I've changed somewhat, for the better. Maybe it was thanks to this radio program. Renji, the following guest, was the one who told me about this show. I won't get into the details, but after I listened to it a few times, I remembered a few things I thought I had forgotten. And then when I actually stepped into this booth, it was an entirely different feeling all together. I was the one speaking. It was my duty to make my listeners happy. I think it was this sort of feeling, that I needed most. Now I feel ready to enter this high school. I have made my decision, to try for this school. Hopefully I will see some of you. I don't mind that this school doesn't have a fishing club. I've given up on that hobby. No how many fish's lives I take, it won't give what the people of this school can offer.""

"That was longer than expected. Next is supposed to be Renji, but for certain reasons he cannot be here. Let's skip ahead to Urahara."

"Everyone, don't forget to check out my store for everything you need..." he began, but...

"That's all the time we have. Too bad Fisher took so long."

"Wait, there's an online message from Renji," Tatsuki noticed. "I didn't realize he had access to this kind of technology, over there. Let me read his message. 'I apologize for everything. I wanted to end this program. It is my fault that it is ending. I failed to realize the importance of a person's voice. I hope you haven't forgotten, but I left a piece of paper, with the answer to this month's trivia. I suggest that since there might not be a recording next week, you allow your winner to be on today's broadcast. P.S., I..."

"Why did you stop?"

"There's no time. We have to go to commercial."

"No one else can hear now. What else did he say?"

"'It seems I had to break the rules one more time. I broke the rules, and gave Rukia the answer. My one wish has come true. It wasn't an outstanding wish; I just lost sight of my true goals. I jShe's already on her way. She's determined. No one could stop her. She even lost her zanpakuto. It seems the angel who wished to return had that wish granted. I have advanced technology here. Rukia's popularity is starting to grow. If we're lucky, the show won't be cancelled.'"

"Is it true? She's really coming back?"

"It's not that I'm not happy, but I really need to tell you something before she gets here. I... I have feelings for you. I don't know if you have feelings for me, but when I hear your voice, I can lie and listen for hours. I nearly drained the batters on my radio. I thought it was enough to hear your voice, but it wasn't. I came here..."

"I... about you..."

"This is Bleach B Station! Today's corner will be monthly trivia. If you don't remember, this month's question was 'What is Renji's one wish?' The answer is: 'I want Rukia to be happy.' Now, who will our winner be? What a coincidence. The winner is Rukia, who we will happily invite to say some final words!"

It was that Rukia who said, "I will be sitting next to you. I am called Kuchiki."

The first time she had said those words, it was a landmark, of her introduction into the human world. She became Ichigo's classmate, lived in his house, studied the mannerisms of his family, and made friends. She was respected by everyone, for her beauty, and her talent as a radio broadcaster; she was angel, but the times she felt most happy was when she was with Ichigo, who made her feel like a normal girl and not a superior angel.

Tatsuki was fierce, like a dragon. None of the boys liked that about her; they seemed to want the onee-sama type. Only Ichigo accepted her. There were legends, of dragons who were alienated from society. When one dragon failed to protect a princess, she searched the world eternally, for someone who might accept her. She found acceptance with a knight. They fought side by side; however, a knight was saved in battle by an angel. It was a miracle, and he pledged an unbreakable oath to her, to love her, and thus he abandoned his faithful dragon.

There were legends of a knight, who lost his angel to the heavens. He waited for her return, but she never came. Eventually, he realized that he was a fool to wait for a miracle, when there was happiness to be found. His dragon returned to him, and forgave him, despite everything, but would happen if the angel did somehow return?

At first sight did he fall in love with the angel's sparkling beauty. The angel opened a different world for him; however, what happened was that he had forgotten the happiness of his own world. The angel thought if she fell in love with a human, she would remember how it once was. She had never forgotten in the first place. The only thing she had forgotten was why she ever wished to become an angel, and leave her past as a human behind. As an angel, her love was not pure, but as a human...

For all, it is the same: it is not enough to hear only the voice; they must be together, close enough to hold hands. If Ichigo were to listen to the radio, the voice he would want to hear was without doubt the charismatic Kuchiki Rukia, but when Tatsuki told him that she had feelings for him, those were the only words he was truly waiting to hear. 


End file.
